<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edge of the stained petal by Kotu2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018841">Edge of the stained petal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotu2020/pseuds/Kotu2020'>Kotu2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alot of Death, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Guard Minho, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Prince Hyunjin, Protective Minho, Top Minho, Yaoi, Zombie Apocalypse, bottom hyunjin, kingdom inspired, unbeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotu2020/pseuds/Kotu2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the kingdom of Eternois grew a special petal that was used in all medicine, but it also had magic some say that could resurrect the dead. When a heartbroken necromancer learned of the petal and caused an apocalypse it's up to prince Hyunjin and his loyal Guard Minho to learn more about it and stop the end</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N:</p><p>Hello everyone! Sardoynx here, I'm excited to announce a new story for all of you. This is inspired a bit from kingdom and if you haven't watched this amazing zombie drama I recommend. Alot may seem similar to the show and I'm not gonna lie it is, though it is not a copy. If you watch the show, you'll know what I took inspiration on. Without further ado, Welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man panted as he walked up the many steps. A flash of lightning brightening up the path, the crack of thunder echoing across the sky soon after causing the man to flinch slightly. He clutches the body closer to his chest. He continues to walk up the steps.</p><p>The man is rather young, though his eyes show how mature he truly is, the emptiness within those dark orbs showcasing a broken soul, that's what he is a broken soul. The body in his arms kept it captive. His heavy steps pounding loudly against the mudded path.</p><p>He is near. The flash of lightning illuminating his destination, a small ruined temple. He smiles, a hopeful smile, running towards the ruin. Once inside he spots an altar, the monks weren't lying after all. Gently he lays down the body. In the flash of lighting you could see how pale the skin is, how decayed the body has become, but to the man, the body before it is still the most beautiful, the only thing keeping him from ending it all.</p><p>All he has to do is a ritual and she will come back to him, in his arms alive and well. He drops his bag and rummages through it, finding all that he needs. A small vial of her blood, a trinket of hers, and the lunar tear, a small blue flower that grows abundantly in the kingdom of Eternios. A name he despises.</p><p>He looks up at the sky, he can’t see the moon but if he has scheduled it correctly, tonight is the full moon. The monks told him that he has to do the ritual on a full moon when the goddess gives her blessings. He lays out the items, getting a wooden syringe, he puts half of the blood near the women’s heart. He grabs her hand and puts the trinket in her hand, clenching it around the item. He lays the hand on her stomach. He picks up the flower and looks around for a second. He spots his grinder near his bag and picks it up, he inserts the flower inside and pours the rest of the blood down into the small hole, grinding them together.</p><p>A purple thick liquid comes out. He looks to the body. Cupping getting her face, he smiles softly pressing a kiss on her forehead. With his thumb, he opens her lips and pours the mixture down her throat. A flash of lighting illuminates the temple, casting dark shadows around them, one looking suspiciously like a woman. Then erupts a thunderous boom. He flinches, dropping the mixture. His heart beating fast.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Looking around the darkroom, nothing happened. He fists his hair threatening to pull it out. His breath becomes harsh, as tears rush down his face. A pitiful sob forces his way out. Then he hears it. A small rustle, turning to multiple rustling sounds, looking up he sees the body moving. She’s alive. He quickly stands and runs towards the body, his face a hopeful look plastered on it, he smiles. Another flash of lighting lights his vision as he gets close. Causing him to stop. Laying before him violently twitching is not his love. The woman seems paler, her veins prominent, claws on her hands, but most importantly, her eyes a milky white. She snarls.</p><p>His hope is crushed as he falls to his knees, looking at the monster he created. In his hope to bring back his love, he has ruined her forever. Clenching his hand into a tight fist, He rips his sash from around his waist, going to the body he ties it around her wrist, a difficult task seeing as she is twitching, but manages. Tying the other end to a nearby pole. He lays a final kiss. “So long my love, I'm sorry for what I've done to you, but ill make it right,” He walks away from the snarling women. Closing the temple doors and walking into the rain. “I'll get revenge for both of us, my love.” He clenches a vial of purple liquid in his hand, walking down the steps, a thunderous clap echoing across the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The boy with the blind-fold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You should feel grateful for being alive, boy". The woman spat coldly on the blindfolded boy kneels before her. The woman's red silk sleeve pulled up as she lifts her arm, a hand showing perfected manicured with sharp nails arched to slap the boy. The ducks that were nearby, flew away in a haste, knowing a nasty temper when they see one. Before the woman could strike, a hand wrapped around her wrist, the air stills as she looks at the offender, only to see a man in an exquisite robe. "That is enough," the man commands, the power behind it enough to freeze the wicked women.</p><p>    The exquisitely dressed man pushed her wrist away from the boy. He turns to the boy and gently helps him up. "Hyunjin, return to your quarters." The boy, Hyunjin, bows to the two before turning and heading back swiftly. The air still when the boy leaves, the rustle of the trees ever more prominent. The woman scoffs, freeing her wrist from the man and turning away from him.</p><p>    "Miyoung, I know how much you disdain the boy but harming him in public will not do good for any of us." He glares at the women, who only turns with a scoff. "The walls have ears and the air talks, don't be so rash next time." He sighs when she only turns and leaves. "Just like her clan, a hollow heart inside a marble statue." He shakes his head as he walks down the steps. "It's too late for me to see the cracks, how pitiful," he whispers to himself. Sighing forlorn, each step feeling heavy to him, a man bearing the weight to keep everything in line.</p><p>    Hyunjin runs through the palace, his sight may be hindered but he knows the way like the back of his hand, though he still bumps into some servants and soldiers along his way, making sure to apologize to them before continuing his pace to escape far from her, the wicked queen. Many look at him confused, no one knows the blindfolded boy, many think he is just so ill noble boy, one that the king took into care, they know he resides in the easternmost part of the palace, the forbidden wing, they call it due to it being the late prince's quarters.</p><p>They don't know why the boy gets the quarters for his own, but they know he is the only one that resides, no servant ever been inside and they only ever witness him leave and enter. All they know is the queen clearly disdains the boy, enough for them to just ignore his presence most days.</p><p>Hyunjin ignores their whispers and runs. The rush and bustle of the palace a distant sound drowned out only by his beating heart. The gossip is just another reminder of his place or lack thereof. He is just that, a lack of a prince, not worthy to be called one, as he is cruelly reminded by his lack of sight. He could never understand the hatred the queen holds against him, all he knows is that it causes him to live every day in hell.</p><p>    Hyunjin arrives at his quarters on the other side of the palace, slamming the double-doored gate closed. Panting as he goes to the small house. His heart beating fast, glad that he escaped before she could do more. Walking up some small cracked steps and onto a loose door, sliding it open. He takes off his shoes, with a slight struggle, before crawling inside. Sliding the door shut, closing the outside world away. The loneliness cages him, something he could never get used to, the overbearing emptiness around him. The distant sounds of the palace are a crushing reminder of that.</p><p>    As he lays on the thin bedding, he lets out a tiny sob, tears pooling down his eyes drenching the blindfold that is secured tightly on his head. Constantly reminding him of how trapped he truly is. He only wanted to see the ducks that quack so loudly, unfortunately for him, the queen saw him peek from below the silky garment.</p><p>    He hears the gate open, the edge of it scraping the floor. Echoing across the small enclosure. He whimpers, thinking it's the queen coming to finish him. Instead of harsh hands, he feels warm arms wrapping themselves around him.</p><p>    "Hyunjin, it's okay, it's me your beautiful sister, Yeji," she hushes her hurting brother, trying hard to silence his pained cries. "I'm sorry, dear brother, I wasn't there to protect you from that witch I call mother," she mutters, slowly pushing his face onto her shoulder being careful of the thick metal surrounding it.</p><p>"What was that Hyunjin," she pets his head as she slowly pulls away, still keeping her arms around him. "I just want to see the ducks," He pouts still upset over not seeing the quaking birds fully, a peek is not enough for him.</p><p>Yeji blinks before she laughs loudly, her cackling echoes around the room. Hyunjin huffs and pushes her away, turning his back to her. "Alright, I'm sorry little Jinnie," she smiles and pulls him back.</p><p>"I can bring you a little duckie if you like Jinnie." He shakes his head harshly and crawls away from Yeji. "I don't want you to get in trouble," he whispers, causing Yeji to sigh and pull him into an embrace, kissing the top of his head,</p><p>They sit there cuddling up to each other, basking in each other's warmth and pain. A few minutes passed and they part once they hear the familiar gong ring.</p><p>"I have to go little Jinnie," She brushes his long blonde hair and pats his shoulder. He turns his head towards her and whispers, "Please be safe." He then turns his head toward the door. "Make sure my sister doesn't do anything dumb, Ryujin."</p><p>The armored woman at the door smirks, "Huh, your hearing is still as amazing as ever, my dear prince." He laughs lightly and crawls to the entrance. He reaches up and Ryujin grabs his hand.</p><p>"Please protect her." Even through the blindfold, she could tell that he was serious. "Of course, my prince," she bows to Hyunjin before extending her hand towards Yeji.</p><p>"I'll see you soon, little jinnie," she whispers as she pets his hair one last time before leaving. He waves them off, sighing at being left alone again.</p><p>Once he hears the gate close shut, he lays on his bedding. He closes his eyes letting his mind rest.</p><p>On the other side of the palace, an armored man practices his sword swings. Slicing the dummy, pieces of hay flying off as he pierces it with his swings. "Minho!" He heard someone call for him. The man named Minho looks up, wiping sweat from his brow, panting slightly.</p><p>He smiles as he notices his father, jogging up to him. "Father what brings you here," he asks curiously. It is unlike his father to be on training grounds.</p><p>"I have a very important promotion if you will, for you," The man says. Slapping an armored hand on Minho's back. The boy looks up at him, "Promotion?" He asks.</p><p>"Yes, a promotion, Guard," a new voice answers. He looks behind his father and notices a young lady with gold plated armor surrounding her silk robes underneath. Long ribbons tie the loose ends and her pants tailored just right. Attire worthy for a General. He then noticed the small crown on top of her updo hair. Yeji, the princess.</p><p>He lifts his sword up between his hand and bows. "What is this promotion then, your highness?" His father jabs him in the ribs a silent reminder to watch his tongue.</p><p>But to his surprise, Yeji smiles. "I like you already." She turns to her sword sister and takes the box from her. "This is your new uniform, Guard, make sure to go to the easternmost wing," she said and hands him the box.</p><p>He opens his mouth to ask what he is to do but the princess and her guard are gone. He opens the box and gasps. The armor and sword inside look too exquisite to be used.</p><p>The armor is a gold plated set. The chest piece has a rose design engraved into it. The shoulders having the same rose engraved but with thorns surrounding it. The robes are a royal blue with the same rose and thorns design on the chest. The pants tailor with a gold trim.</p><p>The sword is long, much longer than his own. Though it is rather light, when he swings the sword, there is more force. The handle has the same design on the flat hilt while small ribbons extend past it. The grip is leather-bound with the gold metal peeking out. The sword itself is curved and sharpened. The sheath is a nice brown color with a thorn design engraved into the leather.</p><p>He looks at his stunned father. "What is it father?" he asks as he closes the box. "I didn't expect you to get this type of promotion."</p><p>"What is the promotion, father?", he questions looking at the box. His father looks away for a bit. "You know where the easternmost wing is, right?". Minho lifts his hand up to his chin as though to appear like he is thinking. "Isn't it the forbidden wing that used to belong to the late prince?"</p><p>His father looks at his son with a serious look. "Minho, I'll let you know that the prince is still alive and well, he resides in the forbidden wing, it's his home." Minho frowns in confusion looking at his father about to open his mouth before the man continues. "Prince Hyunjin never ran away or died, the queen and king have a complicated relationship with the boy".</p><p>He scoffs. "They keep him in isolation, I have no clue why, but I do know it is the queens doing, she always disdained the poor boy'. He looks at Minho, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. "You are to be his guard and protect the boy, but I have another task for you, my boy".</p><p>    He looks at his son's eyes with a stern expression. "Please, keep him happy, the prince had enough sadness in his life and find out what the queen plans to do with him, I doubt she kept him alive from the goodness of her nonexistent heart". Minho blinks for a second then looks up at his father. A determined look in his eyes.</p><p>    Minho opens the box and grabs the sword. He turns to his father, the grip between his hand the sword facing downward, he salutes. "Of course commander, I'll do as you say". His father chuckles patting the boy's head when he bows. "Now you show respect, ha". They both laugh. The gong rings throughout the palace.</p><p>    "It's time for you to go, my boy". The commander leaves, waving at Minho as he does so. Minho looks at the blade in his hand, inspecting the rose and thorn design. "Huh, the lost prince". He rushes to his quarters to back up.</p><p>    Hyunjin wakes up at the last beat of the gong. He feels around his surroundings. His straw-filled bedding and thin blanket surround his body. A sharp contrast to his elegant royal blue, white, and gold robes that pool around his body. The silky texture feels soft on his skin. He feels around some more before he feels what he is looking for.</p><p>    He gently picks it up and feels each bead of the necklace. It is the last possession he has of his mother. Tears spill as he tries to remember the happiness he had with his mother. All of it gone now he has a witch for a mom. One that knows no love or care and only wants power, anyone even a blindfolded boy can see that.</p><p>    He lifts the necklace, it's filled with pink and red beads in the shape of roses, the centerpiece being that of a phoenix wrapped in thorns. He reaches behind and hooks the jewelry around his neck. Sitting up he allows himself to bask in the soft melody of nature that surrounds his room. Though the house is run down, the outside is rather beautiful. He had seen it once before the blindfold was wrapped around tight. If he remembers correctly.</p><p>    There is a small waterfall and a pond on the edge of the courtyard. Three cherry blossom trees surrounding it and a small bench. He could hear the waterfall splashing on the pond and birds chirping on the cherry blossom trees. He crawls towards the entrance of his room and slides the door open. He sings a small tune one that he remembers from his mother.</p><p>    His words glide in the wind, softly waving in the melody. The birds chirp along to his song. The words turn a melancholic tone. The birds stop chirping, the wind stills. It would almost be eerie if it weren't for Hyunjin's voice filling the silence. Though the sound is woeful, he doesn't cry. It is comforting to him. It is a sound that expresses the pain and loneliness but, wants to break free and be reborn like the phoenix around his neck.</p><p>    He may feel burned out and hollow with the ashes of his happiness surrounding him, but with this song and the sadness within. He feels the light embers bloom and maybe one day he could ignite and fly free like a phoenix and be reborn with joy.</p><p>    But as he hums the last few notes he doesn't know if he can take it anymore. Tears gather in his eyes as he hums. The sorrow tune floating in the air almost like a haunting reminder of how sad his life is. How he has been kept here for so long and the brief times he is allowed outside, he can't feel anything but anxious and scared. For the witch of a queen.</p><p>    Hyunjin is so immersed in his tune that he fails to hear the gate open. His tune grows louder as his hums turn from a sad to frustrated. Before finally ending in an empty note. Hyunjin breathes in deep and exhales out. Out all the bad feelings out of his system.</p><p>"Wow, that was beautiful". Hyunjin jumps and crawls away backward. Tripping over loose rocks and falling on his back. "Hey now, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, please I'm sorry for surprising you, your highness". Hyunjin turns his head towards the boy. 'He sounds young, but what is he doing here'. Minho seems to read the question in Hyunjin's head.</p><p>    "I'm going to be your new guard, your highness". He pronounces it as a baffled Hyunjin. "On whose orders". Minho steps near the prince inspecting him. The prince is dressed in a royal blue robe with white trims on the edges. Gold details the robe surround it in a thorn-like design. He is wearing a blindfold with the same rose and thorn design that Minho has on his uniform. The Prince looks as elegant as a peacock but Hyunjin hasn't shone his feathers yet.</p><p>    "Princess Yeji ordered me to protect you, my prince". Minho lightly grips the boy's arm to pull him up. Hyunjin feels his face burn and he turns away. "I don't need any protection-"<br/>
"Minho". The boy turns to Minho, he feels the soft hot breath of the boy and notices how close they are. "I don't need any protection, Minho''. He mutters folding his hands on top of his waist.</p><p>"In that case, think of me as a friend, you seem rather lonely here", Minho takes one of Hyunjin's folded hands and encases it within his own. "Don't you want a friend?", He asks, looking at the boy, who bites his lip and turns away. "It is rather lonely", he whispers. His face set ablaze at the touchiness of the other boy.</p><p>    "Great", Minho shouts. Hyunjin can practically see the bright smile, causing him to smile as well, though small it is enough for Minho. 'How can they hide such a precious boy away', Minho shakes his head. He looks down at their hands and gasps. Quickly retracting his hand from the boy. Hyunjin frowns at the action.</p><p>    "I'm sorry, my prince, I touched you without your permission, i-"</p><p>    "It's alright, Minho". Hyunjin stops the boy from saying anything further. Hyunjin walks away from him and goes to the bench. Minho follows and stands next to him, though making sure to keep some distance.</p><p>    "Minho, I thought you were my friend, what are you doing over there". Minho looks at the prince and sits next to him. "Hyunjin, I know it is none of my business but why do you wear a blindfold". Hyunjin turns towards Minho, seeming to think if he should tell him or not.</p><p>    "I don't wear it by choice, The queen demanded I wear it since I was young, a little bit after I was kept in isolation". Minho looks down cursing the queen in his head. He knew the queen resembled a demon but right now she seems more monstrous.</p><p>"But you can take it off", he suggests, but Hyunjin shakes his head. "Not unless I want to be punished".</p><p>"But we are alone, I doubt-"</p><p>"The walls have ears, the air talks and the shadows see, the queen will know, she always has". Hyunjin turns away, his plump lips frown, looking distraught. Minho can only look at his back not knowing how to comfort him. He goes to touch the boy but remembers that he only just met the boy and said the boy is a prince.</p><p>"Your highness, I know it's inappropriate but, may I touch you", Minho needs his consent to do anything, else he will be killed. Hyunjin turns around to face the boy and nods. Minho slowly wraps his arms around the prince's waist and pulls him close. Hyunjin is startled at first but allows the embrace even going further.</p><p>Hyunjin nuzzles his head into the crock of the guard's neck and sighs. Smiling slightly at the much needed affection. Minho smiles sensing how calm the boy in his arm has become. 'I promise to protect you and make you happy, my prince' Minho looks down at the boy promising himself to always keep that smile on his face.</p><p>Hyunjin wraps his arms around the other boy's neck and nuzzles deeper into his embrace. They sit there in each other's arms as the wind blows softly in the air rustling the branches. The soothing splash of the waterfall creating a Serene atmosphere for them.</p><p>The two boys cuddle up to one another, though new to each other and only meeting they can sense a familiar bond between the two.</p><p>The gong rings again but this time it is accompanied by two swift rings and a third louder and intense ring. Minho stiffens, Hyunjin frowns in confusion. Minho quickly guides the prince by his arms to the room and gently pushes him inside. Hyunjin turns to the door once he is inside.</p><p>"Please stay inside, my prince, I fear there may be danger lurking", with that he shuts the door and leaves making sure to shut the gate tight. Hyunjin turns away from the door once he hears the gate shut. Laying down on his stray mattress. 'Please come back safe Minho'. He plays with the phoenix around his neck. 'Don't leave me behind'.</p><p>Minho rushes past many guards and soldiers, who all run around frantically. 'Is it an invasion, it can't be that the neighboring kingdoms are too weak'.  He looks for his father, pushing past multiple men. The men preparing for the worst. Some sharpen their weapons while others fix up their armor.</p><p>He runs into the courtyard connecting to the throne room and sees hundreds of men all dressed in the royal colors of red, gold, and black. He notices his father among the 5 generals.</p><p>He goes to his father but stops when he gives him a stern look. A moment later the king comes out. The King may be a pushover for his wife but he looks powerful now. Donning an exquisite and elaborate armor set, dragons on either side of his arms and legs and a phoenix in mid-flight on his chest. The metal is gold while the plated armor is black the robes underneath are mostly red with a black trim. And his sword that is unsheathed is a dark midnight black.</p><p>Unlike most, the king wears a mask, that of a dragon on his face that connects to a helmet with horns. You may think he is a demon. He stands high above his subjects.</p><p>"There has been a lot of hearsay about monsters and ghouls roaming around the capital, may say it's the dead coming back to life, all nonsense". He looks at his soldiers who seek rather stunned.</p><p>"Which is why we need to remind these tricksters that we don't welcome these abnormal pranks", he lifts his sword and points towards the entrance. "We will find these jokesters and put an end to this nonsense, now go!", he yells out. The hundreds of soldiers salute and yell out "yes, your majesty". Before marching out the entrance in an ordered fashion.</p><p>Minho's father motions for him to come. The king is there and looks at the boy. "You are the one who is protecting, my dear boy". Minho bows to the king before rising up. "Yes, your majesty ".</p><p>"How is the prince, is he well, oh it must be a shock to know that the prince is here". The king pats Minho on the soldier, guiding him away from prying ears. "Now listen young man, I'm only going to tell you once, Protect my boy with all your life, and keep him away from the queen and from the old general". Minho looks at the king processing the information.</p><p>"I already promise to protect, Prince Hyunjin, and I'll do as you say, your majesty". Minho salutes and the king smiles. "Very good, young man now go back to the prince I'm sure he will need you, do better for him then what I could've, now I have to go and deal with my kingdom, farewell Minho". With that, the king leaves.</p><p>Minho takes a minute to process what the king said. He is still a bit confused by his speech but knows that he has to protect the prince.</p><p>He rushes back to the prince, a smile on his face. 'Protect the king with my life, that I can do'. He opens the gate to the forbidden wing and enters his new life as the prince's guard. He looks up to see Hyunjin already outside waiting for him. Maybe a new life as his friend as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pain of the dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two weeks since the king has gone on his expedition. Many are surprised that he hasn't come back yet, many fearing the worst.</p><p>"If it were just a simple trickster, the king would be back by now"</p><p>"Maybe it was more than that," they said</p><p>"Like what"</p><p>"The rumors, of the dead coming back"</p><p>"But those are just rumors, right"</p><p>"Are they."</p><p>The two conversing servants go back to work once spotting Minho coming their way. The simple guard looks more like royalty at the moment. "Hello, may I have an extra bedsheet", he politely requested. The two servants look baffled, no matter how many times Minho comes to request things for the Prince, they are always stunned by how polite he is to them as they are just servants not deserving of this respect.</p><p>    They nod, quickly rushing to get the bedsheet. Minho waits for them, thinking of everything that has happened in the past two weeks. The first week was spent fixing everything wrong in the little area, getting better bedding, door, and repairing the house. He had to do a lot of the work himself because the queen refused to have anyone help them.</p><p>    He quickly learned why Hyunjin was scared about taking off his blindfold. The shadows have eyes, Minho didn't think it was literal but after having to kill the tenth spy he knew that the queen had an eye on the prince.</p><p>    The second week was spent making the prince as comfortable as possible. Which meant Minho got demoted to errand boy. Not that he minded, Minho was happy as long as the prince was satisfied. Which was easy, the prince was like a puppy. Satisfied with any attention and cuddles were given. Minho would gladly be an errand boy just to see that smile.</p><p>    Now he was waiting for the bedsheet as the last one was worn out. The two servants run back with a brand new silk bedsheet, one with a lavish design of a phoenix and is royal blue with a golden trim and a white design. Minho lightly touches the fabric looking at it in awe. How can this not be given to Hyunjin already, it is his design after all. "We found this, it used to belong to the prince's mother but weren't allowed to give it to him".</p><p>    "Why is that", Minho questions, curious as to why Hyunjin wouldn't have it. Now that he thinks about it, the prince has a lot of stuff that should be his, hidden away. Taking the sheet, he thanks the others before leaving. Opening the door he hears the dreaded sound. The gong rings four quick rings with a deafening fifth.</p><p>    Minho freezes. 'It can't be', he thinks, running out the seamstress room and to the main courtyard. He notices multiple guards looking as tense as he feels. Everyone frozen and stiff like medusa turned them all to stone. He runs and opens the gate with a loud boom. Everything stops.</p><p>    In the courtyard, lay hundreds of injured guards, many having blood-soaked clothes and torn armor. All of them paralyzed with fear. 'What was out there'. What he notices is the lack of Lenin wrapped bodies. 'There is no way, they would just leave the evidence'. Looking around the gory sight, he tries to find his father among the bleeding soldiers.</p><p>    He finally spots him near the middle, with the king in his arms. The king is bleeding, multiple wounds, bite marks litter his body. There seem to be chunks of flesh missing. His once luxury clothing and armor now drenched in blood and dirt, broken and torn. He looks as much a peasant as the citizens outside his walls. Minho looks up at his father, who has a blank expression. His eyes dead, no longer have that spark. Whatever was out there blew the embers of his father's soul away, leaving behind a husk of a man.</p><p>    The king gasps and wheezes. He gapes like a fish, trying to form some words but none come out. The man continues to wheeze, blood gushing out of his mouth as he tries but fails to speak. The once-powerful man now lays broken in the arms of his comrade.</p><p>Minho turns to his father. "What happened out there", he asks shakenly. His father looks up at him. "The rumors of the dead rising." He grabs Minho's sleeve pulling him close. His blank eyes harden a serious expression overtaking his face." they aren't rumors", he breathes out. "Those monsters attack with such ferocity, they weren't many but once they bit into you." He looks at the fallen soldiers. "You become one of them."</p><p>Minho widens his eyes looking around. "Don't worry none of them have any bite marks, they would've turned". A tense silence envelops them. It is only broken by a soldier calling for his father, the man turns to speak to him.</p><p>Minho feels a weak pull on his sleeve, looking down at the king who mouths something to him. He tries to decipher it from his blooded lips.</p><p>'Get Hyunjin out, let no one know'.</p><p>'Get Hyunjin out but why'. He looks at the king's confusion written on his face. The king looks at him with urgency.</p><p>'Go'</p><p>'Get him out, find doctor Kim, save them.'</p><p>The king breathes harshly. Wheezing with every breath. He spasms, Minho doesn't know what to do. His father looks at the king and curses he reaches for his sword but it's too late. The king contorts before lunging on him. Minho freezes. He looks at the king who has become feral. His eyes hold an indescribable hunger and his hands clawed as if it was hunting for prey and in this case, the prey is his father.</p><p>The soldier that was talking to his father pushes the king away but that was a mistake. The king looks at him and lunges instantly biting into his neck. Tear a chuck out as the soldier screeched. Everything is silent, no one moves. His father unsheathes his sword and stabs the king, but misses as the king moves away. Many soldiers come to attack the king but forget about the fallen soldier who was bitten. In an instant, multiple soldiers contort before looking just like a monster. </p><p>'Get Hyunjin out'</p><p>Minho runs out of the courtyard, leaving all the screeching and metal diving into flesh, chunks of meat being eaten and the horror of the dead coming back. His duty is to protect the prince and that is what he is going to do.</p><p>Running past many servants who look at him confusingly. He silently apologized to all of them. The gate to the wing is right in front of him, he smiles, bursting through the gate. Hyunjin jumps at the sudden loud sound and turns towards the entrance.</p><p>    Minho rushes towards the prince, grabbing his arm and gently guiding him inside. "Your Highness, I need you to pack whatever you need, we are leaving", Minho says urgently. The prince frowns in confusion, He feels around and retrieves his necklace. Sitting upright after. "Id that all you getting", Minho asks looking around for more to take. Opting for a blanket, a sling bag, and any food available, as well as, canteens filled with water. He looks over Hyunjin who is turning towards him. Grabbing his hand, they leave the small house and open the gate. Leaving behind there once-peaceful lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The witch inside the walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Hyunjin hears is the screams. Pained terror echoing across the palace, bouncing on the tall red wall.</p>
<p>Hyunjin turns to Minho, a look of terror etched onto his face. The prince grips tighter onto the arm that pulls him.  His lack of sight being much more suffocating.</p>
<p>The darkness seemed to choke him, chaining him to the ground and never letting go. The screams echo in his mind, he is fucken terrified. Before he can panic, two strong arms wrap around his shaking body. Pulling him towards a firm and warm chest. He trembles as he wraps his arms around the body, finding comfort in his bodyguard.</p>
<p>'How can he be so warm and calming, he smells so nice', Hyunjin sniffs in the woodsy smell, a touch of lavender coming through. He hears a chuckle and feels a rushing heat fill his cheeks.</p>
<p>"If you're down sniffing me, your highness, I do believe we need to go", Minho pulls away from the embrace but has one sturdy arm keeping the prince close. They run. Minho keeps track of the prince making sure that he isn't even an inch apart. Minho scouts each area. So far they haven't encountered any undead, but they are pretty far from the rest of the palace. The forbidden wing being that isolated, that most people forget it exists.</p>
<p>    A growl reaches Minho's ears, sounding closer than the rest. He wraps a hand on Hyunjin's arm and pushes him onto a wall. "Don't move, your highness', He whispers. Minho turns the corner and sees both the servants that helped him earlier trapped under rubble, both clearly undead, their eyes a milky white, veins a prominent green against their pale skin. Minho sighs before unsheathing his sword. Slashing their heads off. He goes to Hyunjin but stops when he hears growls, he looks around but sees no undead.</p>
<p>    The growl comes again and he turns to the noise/ right under his feet is the head of the servant, growling up at him, trying to bite him but just out of reach. Minho looks at the headless bodies and notices that they don't move. Furrowing his brows he looks at the head. 'How come it's still moving', He grabs his sword and slowly plunges it into its skull. The growling stops once the sword exits the opposite end of the skull. 'Destroy the brain, huh'. He goes to sheath his sword but here's a loud yelp.</p>
<p>"Your highness", He screams rushing towards the boy. Once in view, he sees the boy fending off an undead. Immediately, he runs to the pair and tackles the living corpse to the ground, grabbing a dagger on his hip he stabs it in the head and keeps stab even after he stops hearing the growls. All he sees is red, a hand comes onto his shoulder and he slaps it away looking at his next victim only to see the prince holding his hand and looking frightened at him.</p>
<p>    Minho looks at the corpse and flinches, the face of it is unrecognizable, multiple stabs litter his face making it look more like I'll cut beef than a human. He slowly stands and stumbles towards the prince, who flinches away but relaxes once knowing that he is safe. Minho wraps an arm around the boy's shoulder and leads them away.</p>
<p>    They sneak past a few more undead, taking little alleyways between the small buildings to hide. Minho sometimes throws a rock far away from them if an undead comes to close. The paths were mostly barren, which was odd, Minho remembers it being chaos. As they get closer to the center of the palace they hear screaming and swords slicing flesh. Minho takes off the ribbon on his chest and ties it between both their wrists, "Just so you can stay close", He whispers to the prince slowly tugging on the fabric.</p>
<p>    Hyunjin follows closely, grateful that the tense ribbon is keeping him grounded. Each time Minho steps away, the ribbon tenses and Hyunjin knows to follow, it is great to also keep them in a safe enough distance for Minho's sword to not jab one of Hyunjin's eyeballs out.</p>
<p>    They continue their escape, they are just one gate away from the center of the palace, the gate being golden with two dragons on each plane. Minho pushes open the heavy wooden gate and freezes. They've entered a new hell.</p>
<p>    Right in front of them was complete chaos. The gate seems to hide all the terror within its wooden build. The screams were loud, the smell of blood and rotting flesh prominent, and the sounds of swords carving into flesh echoing. It was a scary sight for all who witness it, the undead chomping on the living like a buffet. The color red splattered against the walls. Bodies lying around, some seeming to take their own life before they could get bit. Minho hears a sharp breath and turns to Hyunjin, who is shaking intensely. Minho pulls on the ribbon and catches Hyunjin as he stumbles. "It'll be alright, I'm here to protect you, I know it's scary being in the dark only able to hear, but just until we leave, alright", Minho pats Hyunjin's hair calming the boy down.</p>
<p>    Minho unsheathed his sword, ready for any undead to come after them. Hyunjin stays close following the tension of the ribbon. Minho carefully watches his surroundings, There is a small path of overturned boxes, they could hide behind, the undead seems preoccupied at the moment trying to get a meal from the soldiers. Normally Minho would help him but his mission is to get the prince away and that's what he'll do. 'Sorry guys, but I can't help this time'.</p>
<p>    Minho crunches down and pulls the ribbon, Hyunjin senses the pull downward and crunches as well. They slowly walk to the boxes and hide behind it. They sit behind, Minho peeks through the gaps to look for an opening, many undead, and soldiers are clashing on the way to the entrance. The entrance is shut, so that is a no go. The only way that Minho knows out of the palace, besides the main gate,  is past the royal courtyard and through the queens quarters.</p>
<p>    Minho scouts the area once more, there isn't much cover to the royal courtyard. He looks at the building adjacent to him. Before he could, press crawl to the wall, a loud thud was heard followed by a growl. He shook his head, The buildings aren't an option. That only leaves one choice and Minho doesn't like it one bit. They would have to run and hope not to get bit. Minho turns to Hyunjin, tugging him close.</p>
<p>    "We will have to run, your highness, don't let go of my hand", Minho says, grabbing the boy's hand and intertwining their fingers. They slowly get up from their crunch position and Minho looks around, there is one path, a slim chance. He runs.</p>
<p>    Their sudden presence is seen, multiple undead being attracted by the noise and rush towards them, like a cheetah running to get its prey. They run. Minho feels his heart beat fast as he runs through the area, multiple soldiers become distracted and at that moment their flesh is torn, Minho flinches as he sees his sword brothers get picked off one by one.</p>
<p>'I'm sorry', Minho turns away.</p>
<p>Hyunjin feels terror, he can't see what's happening but from what he can hear, he could only imagine the hell that is going on. His blindfold is a blessing and a curse. He can't see the madness going on around him, can't see the cause of those screams, he can't see the monsters. He doesn't know if he's glad that he can't. The darkness is more suffocating than usual. He feels like a bird without wings waiting to be eaten, a sitting duck. But, the warmth that he feels from Minho's hands is enough to drive the defenseless feeling away. He knows he's safe in the hands of his guard.</p>
<p>    Hyunjin looks back at all the times Minho has protected him, all those spies he's taken out, all the times he takes him away from the Queen, every time he defended him from others even though he was only there to keep him safe, he didn't have to vouch for him, he didn't have to argue with those stuck up noblemen. After the king announced that Hyunjin was still alive, multiple high ranking officials and noblemen cursed at him, calling him an unwanted presence, wishing for him to have been dead, but Minho. He fought them all, called out there mindset, and even when everyone called him a whore's son. Minho still respected his title.</p>
<p>    Hyunjin tightens his hand around Minho, smiling even through the chaos. He knows that he will be safe. Minho looks at the prince and is stunned by the smile, wondering why the prince is smiling at this time. He chooses to ignore it, seeing as there is a more pressing matter, like an undead corpse trying to eat you alive. Just like the big one charging right towards them. Minho snaps his head and sees the big guy coming closer. He swiftly pulls Hyunjin away before kicking the guy on the side of the knee, causing it to fall. Minho catches his breath for a second before pulling Hyunjin away. The corpse rises and runs after them. Their footsteps alter more undead.</p>
<p>As they run across the courtyard, they have many undead hot on their heels, the living corpses biting the air as they chase the pair. Their screeches and growls mixing and echoing the once lively courtyard, where many festivals were held now are holding a different kind of feast. </p>
<p>They are so close to the entrance to the Queen's quarters, surprisingly, it is open. Minho tugs on the ribbon and spirits across, almost carrying Hyunjin. Right before they make it to the entrance, a body is thrown from above. Minho quickly slashes above him, tearing the body in half. He glances up and his eyes widen slightly, confusion evident on his face. Standing high above the gate is his father.</p>
<p>His father donned a yellow and white robe, with a black plated armor. A contrast to his original red and black robe. He now wears the queen's colors. He looks stunned for a second before motioning him forward. He lifts his hand and does a short motion forward, multiple guards come from the gate and help Minho and Hyunjin pass safely. Once inside the gate is shut tight.</p>
<p>They hear the undead throw themselves at the gate, multiple thuds echo as they all catch their breath. The growls penetrate the air even more so than their harsh breaths. A reminder of what is beyond the gate. The wooden borders their only protection.</p>
<p>Minho looks around trying to spot his father, unable to form the mass of guards moving about. He feels a tap on his shoulder, a heavier one. He unsheathes his sword and points it at the perpetrator. He blinks when he sees his father at the other end of his sword. "Mercy, Minho", His father teases, chuckling when he sees the flush spread on his son's cheeks. "It is good to know that you are alert, but I assure you it is safe here-", A growl is heard followed by multiple thuds. " As safe as possible at least". His father sighs, sitting on the ground exhausted.</p>
<p>Minho turns away from his father tugging on the ribbon but feeling no resistance. He lifts his hand and follows the ribbon to indeed show that it is not attached to the prince. In a panic, he looks around to spot the missing prince. Only to hear a chuckle. "Your prince is safe, Minho, I'm surprised you can't spot him, seeing as he is attached to you like a koala". Minho turns around to see that the prince is clinging to him. His hands curled into fists on the hem of his robe clenching tightly, how did he not feel it. Minho gently unwraps the hands from his robe. Hyunjin flinches before relaxing once he hears Minho shushing him.    </p>
<p>"I didn't want to lose you", the prince mumbles as a pink hue fills his cheeks. Minho smiles, intertwining their fingers and tugging the prince close to him, ignoring the multiple gasps around them. "I'm glad you're safe, your highness". Hyunjin is no doubt as red as a tomato. Even through the blindfold, he can feel the stares. One penetrating over the rest.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad you are alive, dear boy", A woman's voice says from across the yard. The women walking towards the trio. Her steps were dignified. Minho bows immediately. "Good evening, your majesty". She scoffs, "There is nothing good about this evening". She turns to the blindfolded boy, lifting a hand, reaching towards him but stops as the boy cowers away. She tsks. "Isolation has made you forget your manners, I'll show you respect, boy". She lifts the hand and slaps the boy but is stopped by Minho. The silence is penetrating in the air, the tension thick, as an arm stops the queen from slapping the prince.</p>
<p>Everyone watched in bated breath, no sound. The queen glares at the offending guard. While Minho holds her stare. The contest is broken by the queen, who laughs, bringing down her arm to her side. "No need to be so serious, guard". She stares coldly at Hyunjin before looking at Minho in the eyes. "You must know it is a mother's duty to show her child manners", She smiles lifting her palm upwards to show that she had no ill intent.</p>
<p>Minho returns the smile, "Of course, your majesty, though it is my duty to protect the prince from ALL harm". The Queen's smile falters before regaining itself. "Of course it is", She mutters forcefully. She turns to her servants. "Prepare them a room", she orders before walking up the stairs to her quarters, the door slamming shut once inside. The tension is gone and air free, the silence slowly dissipates as the people lowly chatter among themselves.</p>
<p>Minho feels a tug on his side, instantly going to the prince. He whispers to the prince, assuring him that he will be safe. On a normal day, Minho could be killed for touching the prince so intimately. But, as seen it is not a normal day. They hear a cough and Minho looks at the origin of the sound.</p>
<p>His father looks at the pair with a raised brow. "I didn't expect you to be so close", he smirks. "Careful now, you might become a prince".  Minho furrows his brows but ignores the comment, his attention turns to the prince.</p>
<p>Hyunjin burns under all the attention given to him both the good and bad, he tugs on Minho's sleeve, tapping three times in quick succession. Minho blinks before tensing. 'That's right, they have to leave'.  He scouts around, his eyes taking every detail.</p>
<p>There isn't much room to escape now. There are too many guards, his eyes land on his father but he shakes his head, his father is a queen's guard there is no way he won't tell her of the escape. He sighs, frustrated at the lack of options. He is about to burst when he hears a servant call for them. "Your room is ready, your highness". Minho nods at the servant. Helping the prince up. They follow the servant to their room. Minho looks up at the setting sun, the sky bursting in warm tones slowly fading to a dark night, at that moment he decides it's best to get some rest, they'll escape under the cover of darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dont look back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night came sooner than expected. Minho told Hyunjin to sleep before they tried to escape. The usual silent night is much more haunting now knowing what is behind the gates. The queen quarters seem smaller, making all the survivors inside feel trapped. They are trapped, like cattle ready for slaughter.</p><p>Minho looks over at the sleeping boy, he doesn't have the heart to wake the boy yet, but he has to. Slowly making his way over, he shakes Hyunjin gently, "Come on, your highness, we have to go", He whispers into the prince's ear. The boy stirs, then sits up. His hand searching for something, Minho immediately knows what. He grabs the pearl necklace and pushes it to the sleepy boy's hand. Hyunjin smiles at the necklace being placed on his hand, with his other hand he clasps it on top of Minho's outstretched one, writing a small thank you on his palm.</p><p>They get up from the soft beds, Minho wears his armor while the prince feels for his outer robe, knowing that it is near him, he usually never has it far. Minho finishes the last touches on his armor, he turns to the prince who is struggling to find his robes. Chuckling Minho looks for the robe seeing it on the far end of the bed, the opposite way that Hyunjin is currently searching. Smiling, he goes to the robe and picks it up. He walks up to the prince and picks him up by the armpits. Hyunjin yelps at the sudden movement but allows it, standing up on his own after Minho let's go.</p><p>Minho helps the prince with his robe, slipping it on his arms and tying the sash around his waist after it is fully on. Minho's arms are around the prince's waist for a second longer, Hyunjin heats up at the warmth around him. "You don't have to do that, Minho", He stutters. His face colors as red as a tomato. Minho smirks at the shy expression. Patting the prince's stomach before letting go causing the boy to pout.</p><p>Minho squishes his cheeks, cooing at the adorable blindfolded boy. The said boy made an irritating sound at this, causing Minho to freeze. He cursed himself, how could he do this to the prince, touching the prince intimately as this could end in his death, but seeing the state of the kingdom. Minho highly doubts anyone would enforce any laws, especially when there are more pressing matters at hand. Though knowing how corrupt the queen is, Minho does not doubt that she would throw him to the undead, the first chance she gets. Fortunately for Minho, the queen is dead asleep and won't know of his transgressions.</p><p>    Though, Minho would die a million deaths if it were to coo at the cute boy who is currently pouting annoyingly at him. He chuckles at his expression then pulls away, the boy's pout deepens slightly before a confused look overtakes his face when he is pulled up to a full standing position. His furrow ceases the moment he feels silk wrap around his wrist and a tug, much tenser than the last. He smiles slightly, the silk seeming like a security blanket for him, wrapping him in a shield of comfort knowing that he is near Minho, who is a literal protector.</p><p>    After they get everything needed in a few small bags and Minho's main travel bag, They quietly walk to the door, using the fabrics on the floor to silence their steps. Minho slides the door enough to peek through. Peering out through the gaps he doesn't see any guard patrolling nearby. He looks around the shadows trying to find any kind of hidden spy that will alert the queen of their disappearance. When he is confident that there is no danger he slides the door wider for them to pass through, closing it as quietly as possible. Minho fully on alert tugs the silk and Hyunjin follows.</p><p>    They walk in a crouch, Minho ever so often stopping in the shadows to look around, so far they've yet to encounter any patrol. To Minho, this is nerve-wracking. His heart beats faster as they get closer to the passage that Minho talked about, their only escape. Minho unsheathes his sword, holding the blade in one hand as the other continues to tug Hyunjin along.</p><p>    His heart beats faster, each turn and looks around making his heart go crazy. He needs to calm himself but can't. A few more turns left and they will reach the small gate. Faster, his heartbeats. He swears he sees a shadow lurking. Quicker, his heart goes. In the corner of his eyes, he sees footsteps, too quiet to be the queen's guard. He turns the next corner. His pulse accelerates, he could feel every beat. He feels it, the presence, multiple all surrounding him. They are nimble and fluid. They're graceful, Minho can feel it. They aren't the queen's guard but they might just be even more dangerous.</p><p>    One last corner and the gate to the underground passage is in their sights. Before he could turn, he felt a tug on his wrist, turning to a distraught prince. Hyunjin plays with his fingers not knowing what to do, but knowing that something terrible awaits them. He knows their escape is close but all he could feel is the strange watchful eye following him. One too familiar.</p><p>Minho lifts his hand to pat the boy, his hand resting on the side of the prince's face. He cups his cheeks and brings their faces closer together, Hyunjin flushes at the added warmth, His face turning pink when Minho rests his forehead on top of him. His breath calms, no longer playing with his fingers. He only basks in the safety that Minho provides. After a few seconds of rest against each other's head, Minho pulls back, tugging the wrapped silk up bring Hyunjin's hand close to his face, adding a small peck to the prince's knuckles, "We'll be fine, your highness". He caresses Hyunjin's hands with his free hand, "I promise to protect you, your highness, I will not break it now, nor ever". Minho pecks each of Hyunjin's knuckles before pulling back fully. Turning he continues forward.</p><p>    Their hearts beat rapidly, as they turn. The gate felt untouched. Not a guard in sight. Minho feels the alarms go off in the back of his head but, it is too late to turn back, they need to escape. Whatever was watching them already knows what they plan to do. With a shaky exhale and a tight grip on his sword, He turns towards the gate, their escape.</p><p>"Halt!", a voice booms, when they reach the gate. "In the name of the queen, no one is allowed to leave, Guard Minho, you are to be arrested, on account of kidnapping the prince and leaving the quarters without permission". Minho turns to the man, eyes widen slightly in surprise as he notices the King's right-hand man, General Choi. He's surprised expression is wiped in favor of a glare directed at the man.    </p><p>    Around the man are dozens of guards, they were waiting for them. Minho tightens his grip, the veins on his arm holding the sword bulge. He tugs a frightened Hyunjin behind him unwrapping the silk to better handle his sword. "Just stay here, your highness, your trustee guard will defend you", He whispers.</p><p>    "Refusal for arrest is an act of treason, Guard Minho", Choi says, his hand going towards his sword. "Punishable by death", He unsheathes his sword and points it towards him, "KILL THE TRAITOR", He roars slashing the air in front of him towards Minho before sheathing his sword once more, the men around them charge forward. Yelling as they get closer to Minho.</p><p>1... He grips the sword with two hands, He closes his eyes as he focuses on sound. He can hear multiple distant thuds, must be the undead beating against the main gate. He can hear the soldiers shouting, charging towards him.</p><p>2.. He clears his head from all thoughts, his mind envisions the path before him, calculating any possible way to end this swiftly, without risking harm on the prince.</p><p>3.. He opens his eyes ready to strike</p><p>He turns the blade to the side, about to slash horizontally.  The sound is deafening. The sound of a sword clashing with another, but that sword isn't his. Lifting his eyes he sees the crest on his defender's robe, a crescent moon with a rose on the end and two swords crossing behind it, the Princess's crest, the lunar brigade. He looks around to see more of the women soldiers jumping from their hiding place on the rooftops and cascade down to strike down the royal guards. The leader appears stunned before shouting new orders.</p><p>    Minho stops his look around when he hears a yelp. He notices the lack of warmth behind him.  Looking behind he sees a figure dragging Hyunjin against his will, He sees only red, as he runs towards the pair, sword ready to strike. He reaches the pair at breakneck speed and pulls the prince behind him. Swinging the sword and feeling the pressure of another blade. He looks up and falters, Ryujin. He pulls back and this time sees another figure behind her. In all her glory, Princess Yeji in her armor standing tall pushed past her guard and in front of Minho.</p><p>    Minho begins to bow but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder, "No time to explain, we have to go before they get reinforcements", She says turning back and jogging to the gate, Ryujin following close as they busy themselves to open the path. Minho looks back at the women fighting, he frowns. "Are you going to leave them behind", Minho asks, his glare fixated on the princess.</p><p>    "They know what they signed up for", was her response, looking Minho in the eyes only seeing them harden further. "Don't think so little of them, Guard". Minho blinks looking back at the soldiers, bowing slightly in thanks then tugging Hyunjin along to the two females keeping the gate open for them. Once they pass they close the gate. Ryujin locked it. They look at one another sans Hyunjin and run through the tunnel, dragging a poor and heavily distraught prince along.     They made it, they finally escaped the cage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The village in the forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gate slams shut behind them, but they continue to run, not stopping until they reach the end of the tunnel. Their pants echo around them, they spot the light and run faster. Once outside, Minho takes a deep breath. Looking around and notice everyone exhausted. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know how long they ran but he knows that it is still not safe. He looks back at the prince, who has his hands on his knees panting harshly. </p>
<p>He tugs the ribbon, noticing how loose it is, opts to take it off, gently unwrapping the fabric from the prince. Removing it completely before throwing it away. </p>
<p>He looks up to face Hyunjin frowning at the sight of the blindfold. He cups the boy’s face with one hand and reaching for the blindfold with the other. Hyunjin flinches when he touch the blindfold. Shaking his head vigorously. “No”, the prince whispers softly, barely even audible.  Minho sighs, his fingers linger on the blindfold for a second longer before cupping Hyunjin’s face.</p>
<p>“She can no longer hurt you, your highness”, he says calmly. Trying to relieve the prince of any worries. “Don’t you want to see the world at last”, his fingers brush against the fabric, Hyunjin gulps and hesitantly nods. Though once Minho grips it, the prince shakes it away.</p>
<p>Minho pulls the boy into an embrace, placing the prince’s head on his chest and stroking his hair. Once the prince is calm enough, the guard asks once more. “Won’t you let me see your eyes, dear prince”, he whispers into his ear. Gently as he can be stroking his hair, secretly reaching for the knot of the blindfold. </p>
<p>The prince gulps, lips trembling, clearly scared but, he nods firmly with no hesitation. The guard smiles, unknotting the fabric. He watches as the red silk loosens from the boy's face and falls to the ground with a soft thud. </p>
<p>Minho looks up and gaps at the beauty before him. Hyunjin’s eyes flutter open. Showcasing his odd midnight blue orbs. At first, Minho thought they were eerie but the more he looked into the timid prince's eyes the more he got lost in them. </p>
<p>As if he was swimming in the deep blue sea while the moon shines above the waves. He is mesmerized by them. Hyunjin turns away, not liking the stares given from his guard. Minho smirks at the reaction, though in an attempt to make the prince comfortable, he looks to the path ahead. “So, what now, we can’t go back to the palace, and we don't know where it’s safe”.</p>
<p>	“We could go to Farside, it is the furthest city”, Ryujin suggested. Yeji looks at her and nods, “It is the safest option, if this plague started here, it’s best we go far, but we do need supplies”. She looks at Ryujin but the latter only shakes her head. </p>
<p>	“There is a small village not far from here, it's secluded, we could find some things and leave-”</p>
<p>	“Why can't we tell them”. Hyunjin interrupts, looking directly at Minho. Yeji clasps her hand on his shoulder looking at Hyunjin. “Dear brother we cannot, it’ll cause a panic and the military will be overwhelmed”. The prince furrows his brows, narrowing his eyes at his sister. Minho could’ve sworn that his eyes turned a dark blood red. He shakes his head. ‘No it can't be I'm just imagining things’, he swears to himself.</p>
<p>	“Hyunjin, remember I have to keep you safe, and I can’t do that if there are dozens of people trampling one another, now can i”, Minho tries to reason but a glare from the boy quickly shuts him up. The guard sighs looking at the prince. Reaching out to intertwine their hands. “How about this, once we get the supplies necessary and we have a safe path out the village, I promise to leave a note to the village chief and make sure they are aware of the danger and ways to protect them”. The proposal seems to work as the prince no longer glares at the guard. </p>
<p>	“Well it’s settled, lets go Minho’, Yeji announces going back to Ryujin. Minho tugs Hyunjin out of habit and leads them through to the village. Hyunjin allows Minho to pull him, He feels his heart bursting from it. Smiling he looks back at his guard. Now with his eyesight freed, he could see his surroundings, though still a bit blurred he could make out the shapes well. </p>
<p>	The first thing he sees is the slight tan on Minho’s skin. He can make out the shapes on his face, noticing how sharp his jaw and cheekbones are. His eyes are big and slightly resemble a cat. He sees a bit of light brown, ‘that must be his hair’. His hair is pulled up, he can't see the style because the hat he wears blocks it. The hat in question is shaped like a flat cone, the edges are sharp and trimmed with thick silver metal, the base is an interweaving collection of bamboo. His robes are completely black save for an emblem on his chest, A rose with thorns wrapped around it. ‘Mother’s emblem’, Hyunjin wraps a hand around his necklace, ‘My emblem’. Minho has light armor compared to what he usually wears, only having a leather-bound arm and leg brace. His knees still have that sharp metal pad on top for protection. </p>
<p>	Hyunjin blinks a few times to get the blur to fade. On the third attempt, he opens his eyes and sees clearly. He looks around in awe. The trees around them are a vibrant green, and stand tall, looking imposing with their dark brown trunks. The sky is dark and the stars shine brightly. Looking up he gasps at the full moon. Back in the palace he usually couldn't see the moon, he was either blind folded or asleep, His world was a constant void. But, now he is free from the palace and allowed to see the world just like he wanted. ‘Now I could feed the ducks’, Hyunjin thought.  </p>
<p>	He feels the hand wrapped around his tighten. He turns to Minho. He’s stunned by the brown orbs looking back at him. “We should speed up, your highness”, He smiles at the prince, further stunning the prince. Hyunjin can’t help but be flustered by the guard currently clasping their hands together. He feels Minho go after and try to match his step, he doesn't want to trip and make a fool of himself. </p>
<p>	As they walk through the forest, enjoying the serene calm of the forest, they notice the path becoming more paved. “We’re here, just one more turn and we’ll see the village”, Minho comments, pulling the prince closer by their still intertwined hands. “I never heard of a village this close in the forest, I didn't think anyone would settle with the rumor of witches and spirits going around about this creepy forest”, Yeji says looking at Minho. </p>
<p>	“That’s because the settlers made it up, they didn't want people coming through, oh and for taxes, they don't like taxes”, Minho replies simply, pulling the prince past the tree and into the entrance of the village. Hyunjin is in awe of the size of it, not expecting it to be so large. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Hyunjin can’t explain how fascinating the village is, unlike most, this one utilizes nature to its advantage, the buildings are no more than extensions to the trees around them, there is a series of thin streams running through the forest floor and multiple rope ladders on the trees. Minho tilts his head up and whistles a tune, suddenly from out of nowhere, a few men dressed in all black, looking like assassins, land in front of them. “Welcome Sir Lee”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Raven Chief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The men led them to a tree with a platform, once on the platform, one of the men whistled. They all heard something turn and suddenly were being lifted. Hyunjin looks up and sees thick vines pulling the wooden surface up. Hyunjin can’t believe it, he didn't know there were ways to use nature like this. He looks at Minho who only smiles back causing the prince to flush, a deep red visible to Minho who smirks at the shy boy.</p><p>Hyunjin turns to the men around them, wondering how they know Minho and why they call him Sir Lee. Minho is just a guard, isn't he? Hyunjin is confused by it all. From the time he has spent with him, he has never said anything about the Kingdom outside the palace or hinted that he left the palace, Hyunjin assumed that his guard was a prisoner within the decorated walls like him, but it seems that even a guard has more freedom than him. How is it that Hyunjin, a prince, is less free than his subjects, truly a peasant has more freedoms than a prince?</p><p>A gasp is heard and Hyunjin looks up at his sister, who is gobsmacked. The prince turns and now he gasps. In front of him, a village, not a town. The trees grow in a way to make room for the wooden buildings, and the branches their path. He sees many dressed in the same black assassin uniform bustling about the interweaving wooden paths. The buildings are connected to the trees, many of them have a balcony hidden by the leaves of the trees. The lights are dimmed, and the whole town is hidden beneath thick layers of leaves provided by the trees. They begin to walk into the town, and the moment Hyunjin steps on the path he can feel it.</p><p>The whole town is alive.</p><p>He can feel the life passing through the wood, he can see it by the way the vines move through the branches, the way the leaves blow gently as though they are breathing. He can see it, the harmony between the trees and the residents, creating a life for each other. No wonder no one else can find this village, it is hidden to maintain the peace and harmony of it all.<br/>The tranquility he feels is something he never felt before. A feeling in his chest suddenly takes all his pain away from his heart and the weight of his shoulders. He feels a hand wrap around his wrist and pulls him forward, “We don't wanna be late”, Minho says cheerfully, laughing at the bewildered look on the prince’s face.</p><p>They walk together hand in hand. They are led through the bustling paths. Right to another platform in the middle of the town. The men whistle, Wooden planks latch onto place closing the platform off, and they rise. Going into a higher section. The platform jolts to a stop and the wooden doors slide out.</p><p>Hyunjin gasps from the view in front of him. A tall palace lays before him, The wooden structure intertwines into the trees around it. It is far more elaborate than the buildings before, if he were to guess, this is where the chief stays. Hyunjin looks at Minho, wondering how he knows this village and its people.</p><p>The men whistle once more, a few seconds pass before the structure lights up and the doors swing open. Outcomes a man dressed in a black and brown robe. He has his hair tied up and a sword in hand. Hyunjin looks at the sheathe and gasps.</p><p>Engraved in it is a raven with a rose in its mouth. Hyunjin has seen the emblem around his late mother's chambers before it was torn down. He’s heard of the legend, the raven clan was incredibly powerful, known to strike unexpectedly and with such speed that one would barely breathe before being struck down. He heard of them being personal assassins to the kingdom, loyal to only his mother. After her death, they vanished.</p><p>So, this is where they were hiding. Hyunjin is impressed by their stealth. He feels eyes on him, looking up he sees the chief looking directly at him. The prince flinches at the ferocity of his gaze, shrinking back onto Minho, hoping his Guard can shield him, but instead he stays still allowing the man to come closer.</p><p>He feels a hand gently clasp his own, he looks at the man who slowly kneels in front of Hyunjin. “Your highness, it is a pleasure to meet, I just wished it was through better circumstances”, The chief says getting up and letting go of his hand. “Pardon me, I've yet to introduce myself, I’m Bang Chan”. Hyunjin looks up instantly. Looking at the man's face he sees something familiar, his lips tremble as he looks, his mind going haywire. He violently shakes his head when he hears a white noise screeching in his ear. The screeching grows as he continues to look at Chan’s face. His face morphing to a younger version, the screeching grows.</p><p>He sees a boy guarding him, a boy dressed in black wearing that emblem. He sees the boy shouting at a woman, a woman so familiar to him, a woman that haunts him. He sees the Queen, but she's not dressed as a queen. She's dressed as a servant. The boy in front of him shouts at the woman and she huffs and leaves. He then sees something dangling between her robes, an emblem. He tries to focus on it, but the screeching grows. Before he is pulled from this vision he sees it, a lotus, but that's not an emblem he's familiar with.</p><p>He feels hands cup his cheeks and he feels himself being pulled into something warm and soft, but strong and resolute. His vision fades and he sees Minho, his face furrowed in worry.</p><p>His guard wrapping his arms around him, keeping him stable against him, keeping him safe. Hyunjin whimpers as he nuzzles closer to his chest. “I think it’s best we rest, it has to be quite the week”, Chan motions his men to show them to their rooms before going back to his. Minho looks at the prince, wondering what made the prince act like that, he sighs before picking the prince up, chuckling at the small yelp he gave, though he didn't protest, instead he cuddled closer to Minho.</p><p>The guard follows the men to a room at the far end of the structure, he can see the town below. He sets the prince on the cot noticing that he fell asleep. He tucks the prince in, making sure that every part of him is under the blanket, it became routine for him to tuck the prince in, as their late-night talks lasted for a while and the prince usually falls asleep on his shoulders. During those times the blindfold would hinder the guard from seeing the prince fully.</p><p>Minho always wondered how the prince looks beneath the fabric, he knew he was beautiful, Hyunjin’s plump lips and strong features were a key giveaway, but his eyes are where the true beauty resides, within those orbs are all the secrets and feelings Hyunjin has, it is where his soul is visible. Within those eyes lies the brightness of the owner's soul, and when Minho looked into his eyes for the first time, he saw the kind, caring, playful soul, that shone brightly. Though, he also saw the dim of darkness that was the prince’s insecurities, fears, and pain.</p><p>Minho swore on his life that he will cast away the darkness and ensure that the brightness isn't dimmed. When looking at the sleeping prince, he knew that he was to be more than a guard to Hyunjin. A knock echoes across the room, Minho looks to the door. He opens the door and sees Chan in front of him.</p><p>“Hello old pal”, the chief says with a playful smirk. Minho nods at him, smiling, extending his arms out. Chan smiles widely and hugs him. “It’s been a while, Minho, what have you been doing this whole time”. Chan asks while patting the guard’s back. Minho chuckles pulling away from the embrace.</p><p>“Me, I've been to the palace, where have you been? How come you are a chief now? What happened to-”, Minho’s questions were cut short when he saw the expression on the man’s face. Chan sighs heavily, almost as if letting all the anxiety out in preparation. “He’s gone, was murdered, w-we couldn’t find anything, it happened after we left, Minho”, Chan stutters out through clenched teeth, clearly frustrated and upset. “After the queen died, we left and suddenly he died, I was too young to lead, so my un-uncle took over, but it didn’t work out, he wanted to go back to the palace, but we didn't,” Chan continued looking out at the open window.</p><p>“He wanted to kill me, Minho! He wanted to kill his nephew, he thought he would have no rebellion if he took out the quote ``rightful heir”, Chan punches the nearby wall causing the room to vibrate a bit. Minho clutches his wrist and brings him out of the room, looking back at the bed to ensure that Hyunjin is still asleep.</p><p><br/>After seeing the prince dead asleep, he gently closes the door turning back to an angered Chan. “They executed him and his followers, we went here and stayed, you remember Sir JB,” after Minho gave a nod, Chan continued. “He led in my place, and trained me when I was of age, he gave me a run through and disappeared with the rest of his gang. It was tough but I managed, I wanted to leave and go further from the palace,” Chan gave a hefty sigh looking down at his hands.</p><p>His rough hands slowly curl into fists, clenching tightly before releasing. He looks up at Minho. “Sir JB told me to stick close, because quote ‘the raven clan might be needed soon’, I never understood until now,” Chan looks to the closed door.</p><p>“The kingdom is in danger and the inner palace is in shambles, my scout says the king is dead, and with this plague in wreaking havoc, it will be easy for the queen to take full power,” Chan spats out, the mere thought of the queen taking control brings a taste of disgust to his mouth. “We need to find a way to make Yeji the queen”, Chan says looking towards Minho. The guard frowns, “Why not Hyunjin?” He asks confused as to why Chan suggests the younger of the two.</p><p>Chan chuckles softly looking at the door to the sleeping prince. “I know you care for the prince, like him a bit too much”, Chan mutters the last part under his breath. “But, Princess Yeji is the more trained and adept for the position, she already has a name for herself and the queen still likes her, it’ll be easy to stage a suicide for the queen and right that Yeji is to be the rightful ruler,” Chan explains hoping his friend could understand but, upon looking at Minho’s harden eyes. He knew it would be that simple.</p><p>He curses silently at the guard’s stubbornness. Suddenly, he remembers the prince’s ocean eyes. “The Prince is special, I know that Minho, but have you wondered why he is stuck in a blindfold, why the queen had him isolated and forgotten,” Once Chan receives a nod from Minho, he continues. “Sir JB brought some books from the royal library, he also brought some of the late queen's journals, you might have some answers there.” With that Chan turns and walks through the hallway, not before quickly turning and throwing something at Minho, who swiftly catches it.</p><p>“Good luck and have fun with that, old pal, though you should get some sleep, the prince would like to be a beast”, Chan yells out with a laugh, quickly turning the corner and leaves. Minho laughs, ignoring the heat rushing towards his ears. He looks at his hand and sees a key. He would have to search for this library, he was about to rush to find the room before he turns to look at the door. He knows his decision, he couldn’t just leave the prince.</p><p>With a newfound determination, he enters the room and quietly shuts the door. He didn't want to wake Hyunjin. He looks at the man on the bed and smiles softly, huffing out a breath and sitting down on the wall next to the cot. He slowly closes his eyes and drifts to sleep. He could find the library tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The wolf in the rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin stirs awake when he hears the birds chirping outside. He slowly blinks his eye, adjusting to his surroundings, getting up on the small cot. Once the blur in his eyes fades he looks around. He sees that he’s surrounded by wood, everything is made of wood. The shape of the room is shaped like a cone, vines are wrapping the walls, and leaves coming from the ceiling. He sees a window and gets up to go to it. He stops when he hears shuffling, turning back, he spots Minho propped up on the wall. </p><p>	Hyunjin foregoes the window and walks to his new target. Now closer to the guard, he can see every detail on his face. Even with the blindfold on, he knew the man would be handsome. The way he holds himself, the confidence in his voice, and the vibrations in his steps, Hyunjin knew that his guard would be attractive. </p><p>	But, seeing him face to face, he underestimated his beauty. Hyunjin was stunned by every feature of the man. From his slightly plush lips to his feline eyes. The curves of his cheekbones are highlighted further by the light of the morning sun. The prince moves closer to the guard, kneeling next to him. </p><p>	Hyunjin lifts his hand and slowly guides towards the sleeping guard. Before he could glide his finger across his cheekbones. A hand wraps around his wrist stopping him from his goal. He looks up to Minho's eyes staring into his. The guard groans, sitting up on the wall. He lifts his other hand and rubs his eyes. Once done he looks at the prince. His hand tightens around his wrist and pulls him closer. </p><p>	Smirking, the guard looks at the prince. “What are you up to, your highness,’ He whispers into his ear. Hyunjin gulps and breaking the eye contact, suddenly finding the floor more interesting. He can hear the raspy laugh. He feels the hand on his wrist loosen. Minho gets up from the floor and stretching his arms and legs, not noticing the keys falling from his pants, causing a small clang on the floor. </p><p>Hyunjin looks at the metal object and shifts to it. Taking it into his hands, examining it. He looks back up at Minho, holding out the keys. “What are these for”, He asks the guard, curious as to why he has keys. Minho looks at the keys and sighs. “Chan came by last night, he believes that you are special and these are for a library, Sir JB had some of your mother's journals there”, He says carefully not wanting to offend the prince. </p><p>Hyunjin looks at the keys then at Minho, looking at him with curiosity in his gaze. “Let’s go to the library than”, he says giving the keys to the other man and standing up, going towards the door. Minho quickly following the prince, closing the door after him. </p><p>They walk down the corridors, Minho leading the prince. They walk aimlessly, seeing as Chan provided no direction to the library. They pass by many servants, Hyunjin wanting to ask them for directions, but Minho passes them with no mind and following his sense, causing the prince to sigh. After about an hour of searching, and having a mental map of the wooden building. They find the library only a mere two doors away from their room.</p><p>Hyunjin sighs and subtly glares at Minho, who looks sheepishly at the prince. The doors to the library are huge, with the vines weaving through them making two huge ravens on each door. They see a small lock on the center, Minho grabs the keys and jabs it into the keyhole, twisting it until he hears a click. The doors grunt, making a loud sound before sliding open. The room is dark and cold. Hyunjin shivering from the gust of wind blowing from the abyss. </p><p>Minho shrugs and walks inside. The prince following right after. The door slides shut, making that same noise then clicking shut. They hear booms and one by one light turn on, brightening the abyssal room. Hyunjin gasps at the size of the room. Not expecting something so large being inside the trees. He inspects the lights and notices they are nothing more than metal candles. If they work the same way the ones in the palace do, then the booms they heard were the slight gun powder within each metal canister. Around them are thousands of books, all neatly placed on high shelves. Minho looks around but ignores most of the library, while Hyunjin skims through each spine of the books. He continues to survey the mass amounts of literature, he passes each aisle, until he spots a rather thin book, it is leatherbound unlike the rest of the paperback books. This one seems familiar. He reaches for it.</p><p>The book is light, as expected from a thin book. The leather is smooth, with no wrinkles or tears to it. When he flips it over he notices a design etched into the cover. The familiar rose that he’s accustomed to, though this rose doesn’t have the sword and thorns, instead, the rose itself is in the shape of a wolf, it is hard to see, but upon closer inspection. Hyunjin could see the wolf within the rose design.</p><p>He gasps as he remembers the emblem from his dreams, a woman with a wolf. Looking at the book he realizes that it’s his mother’s journal. He distinctly remembers her writing in it, whenever she was playing with him when he was young. He smiles at the joyful memories. Looking back, he feels like he needs to read what’s within. Though he feels guilt for the breach of privacy, he must know. </p><p>He opens the book and reads the first entry. </p><p> Day 108, Year 7<br/>
The king is stubborn. I've done everything I could<br/>
What can I do for him?<br/>
Why won’t he touch me…<br/>
It’s been 5 years since we’ve married.<br/>
Yet we’ve produced no heir.<br/>
They must be disappointed.<br/>
It’s taking longer, I got a letter recently.<br/>
They are sending her…<br/>
Day 120, Year 7<br/>
This is the first I hear of this.<br/>
How can the king… my husband do this<br/>
He wants to find a concubine.<br/>
And how could they send her as one<br/>
Do they have no faith in me?<br/>
No! it is her that has no faith<br/>
Rotten sister! Evil witch!</p><p>Day 147, Year 7<br/>
Those two are getting closer<br/>
The king clearly has a taste, though wish he didn't<br/>
The king asked for both of us.<br/>
Pervert<br/>
The moment he found out we were related...<br/>
He had this sick fantasy.<br/>
But what can I do!<br/>
I must make them proud.</p><p>Day 199, Year 7<br/>
It’s about to be a new year<br/>
The king has been nicer, more affectionate<br/>
He hasn't been with her lately<br/>
Has he gotten tired, well not my problem?<br/>
It is happy news, tomorrow will be a new beginning<br/>
A new step forward</p><p>Day 39, Year 8<br/>
I’ve done it<br/>
The king has finally touched me<br/>
After so long. I think it’s looking up<br/>
I haven't seen my sister<br/>
And I couldn't be happier<br/>
She can rot in hell for all I care.<br/>
I can’t wait to tell them, no I must wait until it's official.</p><p>Day 46, Year 8<br/>
It’s been a while, I haven't heard from them.<br/>
I hope they haven't forgotten.<br/>
Maybe I should send a message, it’s a risk.<br/>
I think I've done it. I can feel it!<br/>
I'm pregnant.<br/>
Well not for certain but I know I must be.<br/>
It’s been 8 years since I got here.<br/>
8 years it took for me to seduce the king<br/>
8 years for me to finally accomplish the first step.<br/>
I hope they are proud.<br/>
Soon, we won't be forgotten. </p><p>Day 52, Year 8<br/>
It’s official, I'm pregnant!<br/>
The royal physician said they’re strong.<br/>
The king seems happy.<br/>
Though he hasn't been around lately.<br/>
I wonder where he could be</p><p>Day 78, Year 8<br/>
She’s pregnant!<br/>
She’s Pregnant!!<br/>
SHE’S PREGNANT!!!!<br/>
I hate her<br/>
I HATE HER!</p><p>Day 83, Year 8<br/>
I got a letter<br/>
They are celebrating<br/>
Two births they said is better than one<br/>
I should be happy, our plan is better<br/>
But all I feel is the urge to kill</p><p>	The book ends here, the rest of the pages seem to be ripped out. Hyunjin couldn’t believe his eyes. His mother was kind and loving but she wanted to kill. Kill her own blood. But, who is her sister and who was she talking about. He thinks back to his vision. The wolf lady, she must be his mother’s sister. So that must mean. “The queen is your aunt, your highness”. Hyunjin jumps from the sudden appearance of Minho. The guard quickly apologizes for scaring the prince, though he doesn't hide his smile. </p><p>“I found some of your mother’s other journals, She doesn't seem very pleasant, I'm sorry to offend,” Minho places a stack of books, all rather thin and leather-bound. Some are more worn than others. “If I'm being completely honest, I thought I was reading the queen’s journals, the current one I mean”, He says nonchalantly. Hyunjin sighs, he can't argue with him. </p><p>The prince reads a couple more of her journals, they don't say much other than making his mother seem horrible. He looks at the stack and notices two that look to be calling him. He pulls both books from the stack. One seems old, the leather is worn and torn, the pages yellowed. The other is fresher, the leather as smooth and pure as though it is new. He takes the worn book and opens it. </p><p>Day 1, Year 1<br/>
I'm in the castle.<br/>
It’s beautiful here, everyone seems nice.<br/>
Everything seems lovely<br/>
It’s not at all what papa told me<br/>
Maybe papa is wrong<br/>
No! I can't think like that<br/>
I'm here for one thing<br/>
And I must accomplish it<br/>
Step 1- marry the king</p><p>Day 21, Year 1<br/>
The king is romantic, he is gentle.<br/>
I've yet to meet the wolf in sheep clothing<br/>
My papa must be wrong them.<br/>
I've met a raven though,<br/>
Well he is from a clan of ravens<br/>
Funny right, He’s clumsy<br/>
But friendly</p><p>Day 57, Year 1<br/>
The three of us hang out together again.<br/>
The king seems jealous of Jaeboem<br/>
But were just friends<br/>
We all are<br/>
At least I hope</p><p>Day 102, Year 1<br/>
The king is a dork!<br/>
Can't let him find out I wrote that<br/>
Else he’ll hang me!<br/>
But he wouldn’t do that</p><p>Day 183, Year 1<br/>
It’s been a while<br/>
The king is busy recently<br/>
I hope he would pay attention to me<br/>
I don't feel comfortable<br/>
I feel watched</p><p>Day 23, Year 2<br/>
He proposed!<br/>
I'm going to be a queen!<br/>
WAIT!<br/>
WHAT SHOULD I WEAR!!!!!</p><p>Day 24, Year 2<br/>
I got a letter…<br/>
Papa and they are congratulating me<br/>
They said is time for the next step<br/>
But, I don<br/>
I have to! </p><p>Day 79, Year 2<br/>
We are holding the ceremony today<br/>
The dress is beautiful<br/>
So elegant, so bright, everything I ever wanted<br/>
I<br/>
I don't want to do this anymore<br/>
I got another letter today<br/>
I know what I must do<br/>
But, for today I'm going to forget<br/>
I'm sorry </p><p>Day 193, Year 2<br/>
It’s been a while<br/>
I've failed again<br/>
I don't know what to do<br/>
The king… he just won't<br/>
I thought it was because he was awkward<br/>
But, what if it's me<br/>
I love him, I wish he would just<br/>
Forget it </p><p>Day 192, Year 3<br/>
It’s almost been a year<br/>
Since I last wrote in this<br/>
I'm sorry for leaving you so bare<br/>
Well, nothing has changed.<br/>
The king refuses to touch me<br/>
And I got another letter<br/>
They are getting impatient<br/>
Well, maybe ill finally write some good news<br/>
Goodbye for now</p><p>Day 1, Year 4<br/>
It’s a new year<br/>
And nothing new has happened<br/>
Well, there is something new<br/>
The court mage, or wizard<br/>
He left, and it caused a stir<br/>
Apparently, my husband is waging a war<br/>
The mage didn't like that and left<br/>
Guess I'm not moving forward any time soon<br/>
I'm sorry</p><p>Day 50, Year 4<br/>
Jaebeom is a nice guy<br/>
Wish I could love him<br/>
But I cant<br/>
I know he does, I can feel it<br/>
I'm sorry Jaebeom, maybe at another time<br/>
We could be together<br/>
But a wolf and raven couldn't be together</p><p>Day 87, Year 4<br/>
The war isn't going as my husband planned<br/>
The wizard came back<br/>
He brought a woman with him<br/>
She's an oracle and she warned my husband of his defeat<br/>
My husband ignores her and continues with the war<br/>
The wizard left again </p><p>Day 125, Year 4<br/>
Today Araclis was invaded, they stood no chance<br/>
The enemy is marching towards the capital<br/>
My husband told his scouts to find the oracle<br/>
He commanded the raven clan to protect me<br/>
I'm now locked in the western palace<br/>
But at least Jaebeom is with me </p><p>Day 137, Year 4<br/>
The oracle said that there is a way to stop his defeat<br/>
She said the wife of that wizard has a lot of power<br/>
She can destroy the army with her wicked magic<br/>
My husband ordered a mass search for the witch<br/>
Hopefully, this could end the war </p><p>Day 142, Year 4<br/>
They found her<br/>
But the wizard is not happy, they had to lock him away<br/>
The witch doesn’t look special, aside from her eyes<br/>
A midnight blue, how interesting<br/>
But I do feel bad for her<br/>
I can hear her screams at night<br/>
She refuses to help </p><p>Day 153, Year 4<br/>
The enemy is at our door<br/>
It is now or never<br/>
The witch is stubborn, but she’ll help us in the end<br/>
I've overheard my husband talking to the wizard<br/>
I never thought the king could be so rash<br/>
As to murder a pregnant women </p><p>Day 154, Year 4<br/>
The wizard convinced his wife<br/>
And I've never seen magic like hers<br/>
Her eye glow, they look like a night sky<br/>
She wiped out the enemy, I don't know how<br/>
But they all collapsed when she looked at them<br/>
They started to convulse and somewhere grotesque<br/>
They started to eat one another like savages<br/>
I can see that my husband is scared<br/>
I worry for the witch</p><p>Day 155, Year 4<br/>
He ordered to execute the witch<br/>
They covered her eyes, she cant use that wicked magic without them<br/>
They locked the wizard away<br/>
He made a loud ruckus<br/>
They are going to kill her tomorrow morning<br/>
I can't let him go through with it </p><p>Day 156, Year 4<br/>
I can't believe he would do that<br/>
Execute a pregnant women<br/>
The savior of our kingdom<br/>
I wish I had more power<br/>
He wouldn't listen to me<br/>
He was afraid of it<br/>
But, the witch was calm<br/>
She didn't cry for mercy<br/>
It's like she knew<br/>
Even without the blindfold, I could feel her eyes on me<br/>
She mouth something to me before they burned her<br/>
‘I will bless yours’<br/>
My what…. </p><p>The rest of the pages were torn or too faded to read. Hyunjin could feel his eyes tear up. The salty liquid pours down his cheeks in streams, He muffled his sob behind his hand. His father was a monster, a man filled with fear and paranoia. His mother had a lot of secrets, He came to the kingdom for a reason, perhaps a sinister one.</p><p>Who sent his mother, and what do they want? Hyunjin can feel his headache at the number of questions in his head, he thought looking through the journals would answer his past. The witch had the same colored eyes as him. He lifts his hand to touch the edge of his eye, he looks up at Minho. </p><p>His guard stands near looking at the prince in worry. “Maybe it is time to rest, your highness,” He says extending his arm to grip the prince, pulling him up from the table. The prince merely shakes away the hand on his arm and goes to the last book. The newest book, this one must have answers.</p><p>But, when he tries to open the book, it won't budge. There is no physical lock on the book but it would open. Hyunjin grows frustrated and throws the book on the table. Pound his hand on the old wood, accidentally scarping his hand. </p><p>“Ow,” He yelps, clutching his hand. His guard immediately goes to him and cupping his hand looking at the damage. He sees a small splinter. He carefully pulls it out as carefully as possible. Droplets of blood slide from the reddened skin. Sliding down until it hits the journal, causing it to glow a deep blue. </p><p>	Both of the men look at the journal, the glow fades but they both know that they saw it. Hyunjin looks closely and sees that the drops of blood flow into the crevices of the rose design. The prince slowly guides the droplets from his wound onto the rose, the journal glows. The deep blue turning brighter into a purple, then changing into a crimson red once Hyunjin is done guiding his blood into the cervices. Then the glow fades.</p><p>	Hyunjin opens the book but doesn’t see anything, he flips each page but is meet with only bare white sheets. His lips tremble, tears welling up in his eyes. In his frustration he cuts his finger on the page he is turning to, the blood drop on the page and in a flurry, the pages flip back and forth. Until they stop onto a page, the words appearing in red then fade into that deep blue. </p><p>	Hyunjin gasps, as he forgets about his pain and grabs the book to read, Minho reaches for his hand and grasp it to aid the prince’s cuts, all the while he continues to read the newly appearing text.</p><p>	Day 1, Year 13<br/>
Dear Hyunjin, My precious boy.<br/>
One day I know you are going to read this.<br/>
No one else will be able to. I'm going to get it enchanted.<br/>
I'm sorry, you'll have to go through a little pain to get it open.<br/>
But, I wanted this to only be for you.<br/>
It’s been 13 years, 13 years of being a puppet<br/>
13 years of fear, of hate, of being trapped.<br/>
You probably have a lot of questions, I'm sure Jaebeom will too.<br/>
I'm entrusting him to keep these safe, but I don't doubt he’ll read it.<br/>
Regardless, my journals may not have been the most helpful.<br/>
First and for most, Hyunjin you are my child, but you are a little special.<br/>
The witch she ‘blessed’ you with that same magic like her.<br/>
This is why you have midnight blue eyes and not brown like ours.<br/>
Your father was a little scared, well he wanted you dead but, I convinced him.<br/>
Now, My dear boy, I don't want to put so much pressure on you,<br/>
But I most. The oracle her prediction about your father's defeat was never for the war.<br/>
It is for a disease, one caused by grief and anger. A disease plagued by vengeance.<br/>
In 15 years, the wizard will plague the kingdom.<br/>
The only way to stop it is with the witch.<br/>
Since you have her power, it must be you<br/>
I'm sorry Hyunjin for I need to leave.<br/>
They are coming because I've failed them.<br/>
I need you to stay strong, I'm sorry for the suffering you will go through.<br/>
I'm sorry for the pain my sister will cause.<br/>
I'm sorry that you have to find out this way.<br/>
And most of all I'm sorry I have to leave you behind.<br/>
I wish I could say I'm going to be there for you, but I cant<br/>
Once you finish reading this, I need you to leave the raven clan.<br/>
You must go east, towards the ruins, don't go to farside, don't trust anyone from the family.<br/>
I did and now I have to leave you behind.<br/>
My son, I know this is a lot but trust yourself<br/>
I wish I could tell you more but I cant at this moment.<br/>
Also, I approve of that guard of yours, don't let him stray too far.<br/>
Now I must go, I hope we will meet again someday.<br/>
I love Hyunjin, my dear prince, I am sorry.</p><p> </p><p>						Goodbye.</p><p>Hyunjin bursts out in tears, he sobs into his hands. The overwhelming feeling heavy on him, all the pressure he feels breaking him apart. Minho pulls the crying man into his arms. The elder patting the other, pulling the prince closer till his face was pushed into his chest. </p><p>Hyunjin hearing his heartbeat, a steady and strong rhythm lulling him to sleep, can feel his eyes droop, and his own heart calming. His sobs turn to small hiccups and the tears stop streaming. Instead, they drop once in a while. He allows his eyes to shut.<br/>
Minho sighs, rearranging the boy in his arms, and caring him like a princess back to their room, he walks through the hall ignoring the stares he gets, kicking the room up and shutting it with his strong feet. He gently lays the prince into bed. Tucking him in. </p><p>He frowns in thought, he read the journal over the prince’s shoulder. Minho could only imagine the pressure and hurt the prince feels. He wants to tell Chan about their discovery but doesn't know if he should. Instead, he goes to pack a few things. Once he is finished packing all the clothes in little bundles of blankets, he notes that they will need food. He leaves the room and gently clothes the door, blanket in hand. </p><p>As he makes it to the kitchen, he notices the weird glances, noting that they are looking at his blanket. He scoffs, it is convenient he thinks, going into the food storage. When picking out fruit he hears the door open and shut close. Looking up he sees Chan. </p><p>“Still the same old Minho, replaces bags for a blanket,” He teases going up the guard. The man smirk at the man, arching an eyebrow. “It’s convenient and can be used for warmth later, two in one deal,” He replies chuckling at the man. Chan looks over at the abundance of food. “Long trip,” Chan asks picking up an apple, turning it as though he is examining it. </p><p>Minho hums in reply and continues to pack. “I suppose you’ll need help getting to the oracle,” He bites into the apple munching as the guard looks at him in confusion. Chan swallows the small bite and smirking at the man. “Jaebeom was heading there, to the ruins, he said it was urgent, I suppose you are doing the same,” He packs a few more apples into the blanket wrapping it up for Minho. </p><p>“He was and still is loyal to the queen, and I'm certain he was going after her, but the ruins are home to the oracles,” He hands the bag over. “That is where she sent you both, and I'm going”, He smirks getting a blanket from behind his bag, which Minho was surprised to see. </p><p>“You can't, what about the clan”, Minho asks looking at the leader like he has grown a foot in two seconds. “I already made sure my second got everything prepared, I've been wanting to leave and nows my chance, also you both will need help, I heard it is dangerous”, He says with a finality in his tone. They finish packing and head towards the prince. </p><p>When they open the food storage door, they both jump, in front of them stood the prince, rubbing his eyes and pouting up at them. “You left me”, he says simply going up to Minho and hugging him tightly, refusing to let go. The guard sighs and walks with a koala like man clinging onto his torso. </p><p>They make it back and bundle everything up. Chan takes the packs and leaves telling them to come to the far east of the town at nightfall. Minho nods and goes to put the prince down on the bed, but the man refuses to let go, whining at his attempts. </p><p>Minho sighs and dramatically falls onto the bed, Hyunjin firmly on top of him, He guides his hand down onto the mass of blonde hair and stroke the strands in a comforting manner. The prince purrs at the sensation. Minho putting Hyunjin’s head on top of his chest. Going to sleep right after. A smile is deep on his face and for the first time, he is comfortably laying on a bed, with a prince no less. He wraps his arms tight around the prince’s waist. ‘ Approval from your mother huh’, Minho thinks before drifting off to a dreamless sleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The forest without light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: </p>
<p>Hey Y'all, this is a first on this story but, I want to thank everyone for supporting this book and I hope all of you continue to support this little project of mine. I appreciate every single one of my dear readers. I'll try to talk to you guys more, so please comment, I'll respond! I hope you all continue to support this book and enjoy it.<br/>I love y'all!!!!!!!<br/>Have a wonderful New Year!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin is shaken awake by a hand on his shoulder, He opens his eyes and reaches to rub the grime from his eyes, He feels heavy pressure on his hip and looks down to see an arm wrapped around him. He follows the arm to a chest breathing in even breathes and up to see the sleeping face of his guard. Minho looks the most vulnerable, his face lax of all stress that usually adorns it. Hyunjin smiles at it, happy that his guard is relaxing. </p>
<p>	`He hears a cough right beside him, turning he looks at Chan, who has a teasing smirk on his face. Hyunjin's blood rushes towards his face, quickly he tries to unwrap himself from Minho. The guard grunts in response, tightening his hold and pulling the prince straight onto his chest, wrapping his other arm around the boy's neck and patting his head. </p>
<p>	He hears Chan laugh loudly, causing the man below him to growl in annoyance. He feels the arms loosen and takes the opportunity to free himself, much to the displeasure of Minho, who sits up with him. They face the still crackling leader. Once Chan composes himself he lifts an eyebrow and tilts his head. Minho nods and grabs the prince from the waist pulling him up. </p>
<p>	He looks over to the packages only to see them missing, before he can be alarmed, Chan chuckles, “I already sent them down,” He says going out the door. Minho looks confused, not knowing why Chan would have someone get the packages, he thought this was all going to be done silently. He didn't even inform the princess, Minho’s eyes widened as he forgot about Hyunjin’s sister. He looks at the door to her room but is stopped by Hyunjin. He looks down at him and sees the prince shaking his head. Chan looks over, “They left a while back, forgot to mention, they said it would be faster.” </p>
<p>	Hyunjin looks at him in confusion, the words slowly settling in, causing the frown to deepen. ‘They left us’, he thought. Minho notices the hurt in his eyes and gently tightens his grip smiling at the prince. Hyunjin downcast his eyes, sighing deeply before pulling away from his side embrace. Chan turns away and continues walking them towards the stables. </p>
<p>	They notice a light flicking in the distance, Chan smiles and runs towards it. Causing the duo left behind to run after him, once they get closer they see him hugging another male. Chan pulls away and turns to them. “This is my soulmate, Lee Felix,” He introduces while nuzzling the said male in the neck, smiling blissfully. </p>
<p>	“You can't really believe that, right Chan,” Minho says, raising an eyebrow at the other. This caused Chan to shoot up from his cuddling to comfort the nonbeliever. “Of course I do! We even complete each other's moons!” He exclaims looking utterly offended at the notion of Felix being anything other than his soulmate. </p>
<p>	Minho scoffs looking away, Hyunjin gasps and claps his hands. “You really complete each other's moons,” He asks with complete interest. The embracing couple nod in unison. Causing the prince to squeal in excitement. Causing everyone to flinch in shock. He immediately goes to his guard and grabs his hands, shaking them with his own. </p>
<p>	“Do you hear that, they are true soul mates, do you hear it, Minho!” Hyunjin squeals out, continuing to shake the amused guard who smiles at the more upbeat prince. “I hear it, your highness, I hear it,” His smiles widened when he sees the massive grin on his face. </p>
<p>Minho stares at the happiness written in Hyunjin’s face, his thoughts invading solely the prince and the idea of keeping that happiness on his face. The thought was there before, when he first laid eyes on the prince, looking like a trapped bird. Blinded and alone, he felt the pain radiating from him. He could see all the hidden scars that marred the prince’s brain and heart. He wanted all of it gone and now that he sees the prince in a state of pure happiness. Only one thing goes through his mind, ‘ I must keep that smile on his face’. </p>
<p>He may not believe in the notions of soulmates but when looking into the prince’s moon-shaped eyes and adorable grin, he could believe in it, maybe for just this moment. A gasp interrupts them causing them to look at the couple. Felix suddenly bows towards them. “Forgive me, your highness, I should’ve been more polite,” The voice shocks both of them looking at him in awe. How could someone so pretty and thin produce such a deep voice? </p>
<p>Hyunjin shakes out of his stupor and smiles at the man. “No need for such formalities, Felix.” Minho turns to Chan and coughs tilting his head towards Felix. “Oh, yea he’s traveling with us, there is no one in the ruins more than this guy,” He proclaims while patting the man on the back. “Now then are we ready to go?” He questions leading them to a small carriage with two horses, and an extra on the side.</p>
<p> Minho looks at Chan in question, for a leader of a secretive clan, he does stand out a lot. Chan smiles at him, “Well it is a long way to the ruins and you’ll never know when we’ll need a distraction.” Minho scoffs at the answer, “More like a target,” He mutters beneath his breath but regardless takes Hyunjin’s hand and pushes him up into the carriage. Chan doing the same to Felix. Chan then hops on the carriage wrapping his hands around a rope attached to the horses, while Minho gets on the last horse. Chan shouts, whipping the rope and they move. Starting their journey towards the ruins. </p>
<p>	They ride off, the horse galloping across the forest floor, as they move out from the secluded cave that Chan kept the stables in. The cave is covered from view and looks to be dangerous from an untrained eye, it is right below the town and has a guard looking out at it, but the guard today was Felix, which allows them to make a quick and silent getaway. </p>
<p>	Chan informed the group that he left a note to the clan elders, his second already informed about the plan, and gladly accepted the position. The elders won't be glad about this but Chan ensured it within the note that this trip will only be temporary and as the former Queen’s guard he must protect her offspring. He knew that would stop them from throwing a search party at them. Seeing as the elders still held tradition in high regard. </p>
<p>	Felix looks at Hyunjin fidgeting across from him, the carriage is small, barely enough room for the two men and their packages. But they make due, at least the cramp space makes it warmer, better than being outside in the cold. Felix extends his hand and wraps it on top of the prince’s. He looks up at the other, once he notices the small hand. </p>
<p>	“What on your mind, your highness,” Felix questions, allowing his hand to be encased in Hyunjin’s bigger palm. Hyunjin looks him in the eye and sighs. “It’s hard to explain,” He mumbles looking away from the questioning eyes. “What is'', Felix continues covering the prince’s hand in both of his.  </p>
<p>	“It's just that… I found out a lot about my mother and,” He sighs heavily closing his eyes. “And she’s not what I expected, She’s different in a bad way, She might even be dangerous but I can't-” He breaths in. “I can’t help but feel like she’s the only one I can trust, even if she hid all of this and still be a threat to the kingdom, I can’t help but feel like she’s the only one I can trust, like she’s the only one there,” He exhales out breathing heavily. </p>
<p>	“What about Minho,” Hyunjin snaps up at that. He looked at the man in front of him, he furrowed his brows in confusion. “Minho?” He questions, tapping his chin with an index finger as though he is thinking it through. “Yea, Minho has been there, hasn’t he,” Felix responds, taking out an apple from one of the packs and taking a bite. </p>
<p>	Hyunjin thinks back, Minho has been there, maybe not in the beginning but since he became his guard. The man has rarely left his side and if he does it is for Hyunjin, either to get him extra supplies, food, or bedding. To find out what’s going on in the palace on his behalf, or to find out about his mother. Minho has always been there.</p>
<p>	The prince looks up at the other man who is currently munching on an apple. “He has, maybe my mother isn't the only one there for me,” Felix raises an eyebrow, “Maybe,” He asks looking at the prince, who shoots up into a more upbeat stance. “He is there for me, and more so, my mother may have abandoned me but Minho hasn’t, that means he is the one looking out for me, more so than anyone!” He declares, with a newfound positivity he didn’t know he had. </p>
<p>	His whole life he was trapped in an abyss, being chained down and unable to escape. His life was a mixture of darkness closing in on him and the inability to change it, but now he feels free. He feels like there is a light around him. He feels like he can fly. Felix looks at the newly positive looking prince, smiling at him, loving the new glow that the prince is radiating. </p>
<p>He stops smiling when he notices the glow is very much real and shining brighter, he looks into the prince’s eyes and gasps as Hyunjin’s eyes glow a sun-like yellow. But instead of panicking as he thought he would, from seeing something so otherworldly, he feels calm, warm even. The more he continues to see the glow, the more he can feel Hyunjin’s positivity rubbing off on him. He feels newfound energy he shouldn’t have in the late night. </p>
<p>The glow alerts both the men outside, they stop and check out the carriage opening the door only to close their eyes from the brightness that temporarily blinds them. Once their eyes are accustomed to the glow they see a giggling Hyunjin and an energetic Felix, who can’t sit still. </p>
<p>Minho looks at Hyunjin and he can’t help but move closer, encasing the prince in his hold. The man giggles poking the guard's cheek. A mischievous smirk dons the guard and before Hyunjin knows it, he feels the probe and wiggles of fingers.</p>
<p>In an instant he burst out laughing, causing the guard to continue tickling the prince. Felix laughs at the expense of Hyunjin. Chan sees this and charges forward, Felix can only screech before he is also enveloped in laughter. </p>
<p>After a few moments, the two men that were tortured pant and giggle at the phantom feeling the tickling session left behind. The other duo smirk and amuse looking at each other and high-fiving. They get some blankets from one of the bigger boxes and wrap the exhausted men in little burritos. Leaving to continue the travel, they have to get a big enough distance. Not knowing if being near the kingdom is safe.  </p>
<p>They lay the two down, trying as hard to make them comfortable in the tiny space. Once they were satisfied with the placement, though a bit awkward, they closed the carriage and went on their respective horse. “What are those monsters like?” Chan asked, looking out at the darkness in front of them, the silence is eerie and that’s why Jaebum settled here, a great place to hide.</p>
<p>“They are disgusting to look at,” Minho steers his horse next to Chan looking at the man in front of him with a disturbed look on his face. “They are like corpses, some ripped apart but still move, those are the ugliest but the most dangerous are the ones still intact, the ones that look like they hadn’t gotten mauled but,” He looks into the darkness, his eyebrows furrow and a haunted look in his eyes. </p>
<p>“I don't know if I say or heard correctly, but I swear I say some of them growing or looking stronger, I don't know they just change,” He looks directly at Chan “I'm no mage but did take a few notes from one of the palace mages, he taught me how to sense magic,” Chan looks at the other confusingly, bumping a little by the rough road and guiding the horses to stay on the smoother path.</p>
<p>“I sensed it, it was hard, but I sensed it when one of them attacked us, I pushed him off and that’s when I felt it, it was small but it was there,” The crunch of the leaves more apparent to both of them, the silence seems to clutch at their throats forcing them quiet. The darkness is more claustrophobic as the trees appear to grow and surround them. “It was malevolent, it was evil, I was,” He gulps air trying to stop the shakiness of his hand. “ I was scared,” He breaths out. </p>
<p>Chan stops the carriage and climbs down, making sure the carriage is secure he runs to Minho and pulls him down from the horse and into his arms, patting the guard on the back with one hand and stroking his head with the other. The man calmed down a bit. The darkness recedes, the trees shrink and the silence frees his throat as he chokes back a sob, the man in front of him pulling him closer putting Minho’s head on the crevice of his neck. </p>
<p>“It’s okay to be scared Minho, It’s okay to cry, let it all out, you can cry right here, no one will hear,” He rocks the man gently sighing into his ear. Whispering in a calming voice. “We will make it out, we will send it, Minho,” He pulls the man away when the other seems calm enough, he brushes the tears away and smiles at him. “Now, Now, what will your little princey say if he saw his big strong knight crying,” He teases, getting rewarded by a punch to his chest and a push. Chan yelps when he hits the ground, glaring at the guard playfully. The guard sticking his tongue out at him. They both laugh.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” A voice asks from the carriage causing both men to stop laughing and look at Felix, who has his head peeking out. “Nothing, just some bonding,” Chan says in between a few giggles. Felix looks at them both and scoffs, a smile on his face. “Well once you’re done with the bromance, get back to work,” He says seriously, but the smile and a playful glint in his eyes between his rough voice ordering the two men. </p>
<p>Nonetheless, they both stand straight, saluting at Felix, and with a quick yes sir they get to work. Felix smiles nodding his head and retreats to slumber. The two outside look at each other and laugh getting back on their stations and moving the carriage forwards. The forest is a lot less eerie now. </p>
<p>They see a light shining ahead of them, they steer closer to it and see the huge expanse of grassland in front of them, they make it out of the forest. The moon shining brightly overhead lighting the way for them. They look behind them at the dark forest and smile, they are closer to their goal and sooner than expected. The victory is short-lived as they hear a scream and a loud boom. </p>
<p>They look towards where they heard the scream and see a large amount of smoking coming through the hills, they then see a bright orange haze. Minho leans closer and hears it. The growls, the sound so familiar yet frightening. He pulls his horse to go towards the haze but is stopped when Chan calls out to him. He turns to him, Chan shakes his head and turns back, a heavy sigh leaving him as he motions the horses to move forward. </p>
<p>	Minho looks back at the haze and to the moving carriage, a look of distress etched onto his face. He looks up at the moon, a single tear falling off his eyes as he steers the horse back to the others. Whispering a quick apology to all the people screaming past the hills. They learn that not every light is good, as they leave behind a burning village or town. Chan and Minho silently cry for the people, as they hear the growls and screams. Inside the carriage, Felix has the prince in an embrace, the noise waking him from his sleep, Hyunjin is still deeply asleep and Felix makes sure to cover his ears, not wanting him to hear any of this. </p>
<p>	They continue on their journey with a heavy heart and a heavier weight on their shoulders. They wished the silence surrounded them again. They move forward. Minho looks at the carriage then at Chan, He notices the tight grip he has on the reins. Looking forward at the grassland, a determined look on crosses his face, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. He vows to stop this plague, no, this curse. They continue on their path, they must get to the ruins. Then they'll rid the kingdom of these monsters, but not now. Right now they have a goal and a prince to protect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello haha! <br/>Now I want to gift y’all something special for New Years! </p>
<p>I’m thinking of writing an one shot and I’m asking for suggestions please comment what y’all like to read and I’ll write which ever is the most interesting or mash ideas for you guys! </p>
<p>Anyhow, thank you for supporting me and this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. In the heat of his arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, y'all! </p><p>I hope y'all had a lovely holiday season and if you didn't well there are always many years ahead! I wish y'all an amazing year and hope y'all get all that you want this year!</p><p>I love y'all!!!!</p><p>Enjoy the new update!</p><p>Please kudos and comment! :) Thank y'all!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho feels the unstop gnawing in his stomach, a feeling twisting and turning within him. Guilt eating him alive. He tries to think of something but he can still hear them. The screams of terror, the growls of death, the flames devouring everything. It was vivid in his mind. But, when he sees the prince, safe in the carriage, He can live through it. </p><p>	They all agreed to not tell Hyunjin anything that happened last night. They fear the prince would want to turn back. Something they can’t allow. They must continue on their path, they can’t stop to play the hero. Not when they have to do this fast. They don't even know what powers the man has. </p><p>	They only know a place, The Oracle’s eye, the only ruins to the east. Felix heard a lot about it. He told us that it is a spiritual place. Was a city, a haven of magic users. There was a university for the art but, was it destroyed and no one knows how. Many feared magic after it’s destruction, they thought it was evil.  They torched the city, killing many of its inhabitants. They outlawed magic for the public.</p><p>	Though kept a wizard for the kingdom, one that could help defend them on all magical problems. The fear was strong but the greed for power was superior. Felix didn’t know much else, but that it was still used by the oracles, hence the name. </p><p>	Minho doesn’t know why the former queen sent them here. How can the oracles help them, how can an abandoned ruin help them? Sure, it’s magical and all but all the books were taken or burned, and no one alive can tell them anything useful. </p><p>	Minho looks around at the little camp they set up. It’s been a couple of hours, they decided it’s best to let the horses rest for a bit. They spent the whole day traveling, the sun setting in behind them. Chan went to scout up ahead with Felix. Hyunjin never left the carriage. </p><p>	And Minho is beginning to worry. He walks up to the wooden door and knocks. He hears some rustling and then a timid head peeks from behind to door. “Yes, Minho?” Hyunjin's soft voice asks as Minho surveys the prince, looking at him thoroughly. The prince’s forehead is creased, a slight pout on his lips as he looks at Minho. </p><p>	The guard pushes the prince gently inside, as he enters. He closes the door shut, trapping both of them in. “your highness, what’s wrong?” Minho places a hand on the prince’s shoulder. Hyunjin chuckles dryly. “We’ve been together for the better part of a year and yet you still call me your highness,” Minho looks at him confused at the sudden confession. </p><p>	“You are a prince-” </p><p>	“I'm not a prince, my father wanted me dead, my mother is a traitor, the queen hates me, the throne isn’t even mine, it’s Yeji’s, for all we know that witch would have placed her soul in this body, I- I don't know who I am Minho,” Hyunjin places a hand on his forehead, leaning on top of his knees. A choked sob leaving his plump lips, a sound so lost that it breaks Minho’s heart. </p><p>	The guard can’t take seeing Hyunjin so broken. He wraps the man in his arms and sets him on his lap. The prince’s legs on either side of his waist, his arms around Minho’s neck, who pulls him closer to him. Tucking Hyunjin’s head onto his neck. </p><p>	“I don't care, Hyunjin, you never asked for this, but you have it, and you have to live regardless of it, the witch’s soul isn't in your body, if it was, wouldn’t you be a completely different person, no you are Hyunjin if you don't want to be a prince to the kingdom, fine, but just so you know that to me, even with all the darkness that lingers, you are my prince and I am your guard,” Minho lifts his chin up, looking down at him with a piercing gaze. </p><p>	A gaze that Hyunjin is unfamiliar with, one that holds so much affection and love. “My prince, I will protect you, and we will end this,” Minho announces to him, a voice filled with confidence, one that strikes Hyunjin to his core. </p><p>	The prince perks up, looking at Minho with a similar gaze, though he holds a light of uncertainty. “Together?” Hyunjin sounds timid, licking his lips taking in a gulp as Minho continues his stare. Suddenly, the guard smirks. His hand went up to Hyunjin’s head, ruffling his hair slightly. “Together!” He says more sure than Hyunjin.</p><p>	The prince giggles as he slaps away the offending hand ruffling his neat hair. Minho laughs along, as he wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and pushes him down onto the seat, being ever so gentle. </p><p>	Hyunjin feels the air being knocked right out of him at this new position. Heat rises to his face as he takes in Minho’s face right above his own, his breath not helping to cool the prince’s cheeks. That smirk on his face again, but wait, is that glint in his eyes.</p><p>	Hyunjin shrieks as he feels fingers probing around his waist. Squirming wildly as the guard continues his assault. “N-no fair!” The prince cries out trying to move away but failing to do so, as the guard straddles him. “But, my prince, you were frowning, as your loyal guard just wanted you to smile,” Minho teases as he tweaks his fingers. </p><p>	A few minutes and two panting men later, they stop. Minho pulls away, opening the door and jumping out of the carriage. He turns and extends his hand at the other male. Hyunjin looks at his hand in question.<br/>
Minho smiles. “Mind accompanying me, my prince,” Stretching out his hand closer to the prince. Hyunjin is temporarily stunned by the act. A shy smile appearing on his face. Taking the man’s hand, he feels it like he hasn’t before. Even though he held his hand before, it doesn’t feel the same, this time he can see the owner, he can see how the hand around his own, keeps him grounded. He feels the safety he always felt but this time while he looks into the guard's eyes, he feels something else. Something more. </p><p>	Feeling a flush coming along, he looks away. Stepping out of the carriage and beside Minho. There is a rising flutter coming from his core, a constant beating, or is it flapping, he can’t tell. All he knows is that Minho is the cause of it. Why is it now that he feels this way towards the guard, he has been there for months? </p><p>	Taking great care of him, making him feel affection, one that he never thought he needed. He always made him feel wanted like the guard actually wanted to be with him. Even with the blindfold, he could feel the guard stare, at first he thought it was out of pity. A poor prince, blinded and locked away. Though seeing him now, seeing his stare. He knew it wasn’t out of pity. </p><p>	The guard didn’t treat him any different, even when he first saw the prince’s face. Or, when he knows about his past. They found out together, and after the guard comforted him when it became too much for the prince. ‘I approve of that guard of yours’, his mother’s words made a lot more sense now that he has dwelled on it.</p><p>	Love, that is what Hyunjin feels. As he pats his stomach. The guard pulled him away from the carriage and into the forest, making sure to warn the prince or pull him away from any uproots or rocks, carefully leading the prince, and away from harm. </p><p>	Care, that is what Hyunjin sees. As he looks into the smiles the guard has. Minho is a free spirit. He does what he wants. The months with him let him know the subconscious character beneath Minho. How he acts weird in order to put a smile on the prince’s face. How he makes sure every meal is given to him. How he would stare at the prince, and in the dark of night when the guard thinks the prince is asleep. He leans close. His fingers are curious as he guides across the blindfold. Hyunjin knew his guard wanted to take it off, but he respected the prince enough to keep it on until the prince was ready. He knew what the prince wanted and gave it to him. </p><p>	Affection is what Hyunjin learns. The casual way his guard wraps an arm around his shoulder or waist, pulling him close. The way that Minho would attach himself onto Hyunjin, his head finding a home in the crock of the prince’s neck. It is almost laughable how many times his sister walks in on them, Hyunjin cuddling in the guard’s arms. The prince didn’t know how touch starved he actually was until Minho indulged him. His hugs are always warm. His arms are always safe. His chest is always strong. Minho gave him something he didn’t know he needed but now he can’t live without it. </p><p>	Hyunjin leans onto Minho. His head landing on his shoulder. He hears a distant sound of water rushing from between rocks. When he looks up he sees a stream. Gasping he pullings away from Minho and runs to it. Kneeling down to catch some water in his hand. Giggling as he feels the water flowing through. </p><p>	Minho chuckles, “Leaving me behind already for water, how cruel my prince,” Minho teases as he squats beside the prince looking at the smile he has, so bright, so innocent. A look that he enjoys so much. He likes the way Hyunjin’s eyes shine over. How they crinkle crescent moons. How his plump lips stream into a wide grin, his white teeth shown to the world, the little mole more apparent as it lifts. </p><p>	A peace settling between them. The air light around them, while Minho leans closer to Hyunjin, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, the prince laying his back against the guard's side, Head turns to rest on his chest. Closing his eyes as he enjoys the heat surrounding him. For once allowing him to enjoy the present, allowing him to enjoy the love, care, and affection he feels in Minho’s arms.</p><p>	But, like a lighting strike, the peace was broken. Minho moves first. Pushing the prince behind him as he hears it. A growl, a human growl. </p><p>He scouts the area, looking at all the trees to find it, wondering why the beast hasn’t attacked them. He feels Hyunjin shuddering, His whole body shaking in fear. He grabs his hand and intertwines them. Pulling the man closer to him, shielding him against his chest, arm wrapped around him. A nice heated shield.</p><p>Minho hears the growl, a low rumbling sound, filled with grotesque hungry. It is quite terrifying around the tranquility of the stream. It’s closer, he hears the steps. They move in a clockwork manner, adjacent to him. The beast moving behind him. He grabs his sword, ready to swing at the beast.</p><p>It draws near, the light footsteps against the grass, it is a predator. Coming to devour its prey, but not today. The beast leaps in, jaws stretched, growling loudly as it attacks. In a simple move. Minho unsheathes the sword and slashes the beast in a diagonal swing. The beast cries out, it’s pained wails echoing. Then, it is silenced. Minho in a quick slice cuts off the beast's head. </p><p>Blood gushing out from the neck, spraying the grass as it falls in a heap. Some land on Minho, but he makes sure none stains Hyunjin. The man shaking violently in his hold. The guard squeezing him gently at the waist.	Making sure to not crowd his torso, so the prince could breathe easily. </p><p>Whispering against his ear to silence the trauma the man is no doubt subjecting himself to. Hyunjin calms, listening to the tranquility that resonates, in the protective heat of Minho. Safe in his arms. Hyunjin knows now, He is in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, I forgot to mention!</p><p>I have published the one-shot for y'all!</p><p>A New Year present for my lovely readers!!!!!! </p><p>It's called Arena of Lust and it is smut!</p><p>I hope y'all enjoy it!</p><p>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Phoenix in the fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! <br/>Please do comment and kudos! <br/>Share if you'd like to help me get this story to more readers!<br/>Thank you, my beautiful readers!<br/>Love y'all, honeys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho escorts the prince back to the camp. Hyunjin was shaken from the sudden arrival of the beast. The prince nuzzles deeper into the warmth that Minho provides. His arm secured tightly around Hyunjin’s middle. While they walk side by side through the dirt path. </p>
<p>	Once spotting the camp, Minho sighs in relief at the untouched state. The two baskings in the serene silence, the pair sit on the doorstep of the carriage, basking in each other's presence, not saying a word. Hyunjin has yet to loosen his koala-like grip on his guard, choosing instead to plaster himself further into his inviting embrace. </p>
<p>	The prince was cruelly reminded of why he was to go to the ruins. He may not have chosen this path, but he is on it and he will see through to it.  It doesn’t mean he’s not scared, in fact, he is petrified. If it wasn’t for his guard. He may as well have been zombie chow. And that doesn’t sound appealing to him.</p>
<p>	When Hyunjin was frozen, Minho saved him. Noted it was his job to keep him safe, but to the prince, it felt like second nature to his guard. Like he would save him, not because of his title but because it is Hyunjin. It made the prince feel special.  Usually, guards would yell out to the protectee to move out the way or run, but Minho stayed close. Always keeping the prince from danger, instead of putting himself in front of it. </p>
<p>	Minho was his shield, his guard, and Hyunjin was his prince. “My prince, what is on your mind, you’ve been awfully quiet,” Minho asks, concerned for the man beside him.  Believing that the prince is still terrified from the sudden appearance of the beast. He pulls Hyunjin closer to him, his arm tightens around the prince’s waist.</p>
<p>	The prince leaning onto his shoulder. The two keep close to one another. Minho hears the light crumple of someone stepping on leaves. He hears the two distinct pairs of footsteps. Slightly relaxing from his tense form. The prince takes note of this and turns to where the guard is currently turned to. </p>
<p>	Smiling as he sees Chan and Felix coming from the forest. “Hey! Sorry to startle you,” Felix grins at the two running towards Hyunjin and tackling the prince into a hug. Minho chuckles at the yelp that Felix rips from the male. </p>
<p>	Chan laughs as he pries his soulmate away from the poor prince. Hyunjin quickly catches his breath. Minho pats Chan’s shoulder, trying to get his attention. “I think we should continue, it isn't safe here,”  He says while packing all the stuff around them. “I thought we were gonna stay the night,” Chan was confused, but as he looked at the shaking figure of Hyunjin. </p>
<p>	He sighs as he tells Felix to get in the carriage. “If you think so,” Chan helps pack the rest of their things and closes the door once both men are safely inside. Hopping on the front seat and taking the reins. Minho steering his horse next to him.</p>
<p>	“So, what happened to make us leave,” Chan jerks the reins and they ride off. Minho looks at him with a sigh. “One of those undead beasts attacked us in the forest, we have to be careful and keep moving, ill scout ahead,” Minho snaps the reins and his horse rushes down the dirt pavement. Chan shaking his head as he mutters to himself. </p>
<p>	Chan whistles as he steers the horses, a few minutes pass, and Minho is yet to return. Usually, he would be back with news but, he hasn't returned. Chan shrugs it off, thinking that Minho is being careful since it was a close call. </p>
<p>	He sniffs the air and smells something thick in the air. It was burning. He looks around and sees nothing around him. Looking to the sky he sees it, though faintly, he can see grey smoke rising to the sky. He notices it is on a different path. </p>
<p>	He knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help notice it. That's when he sees it. Prints carved into the mud, hooves. Even Though he shouldn’t, his instincts tell him to go. And so he does. He steers the horses to turn on the muddy path. Snapping the reins, once he was on it. </p>
<p>	As he turns he hears it. Screaming, agonizing screams. “Hurry get out!” Chan snaps the reins again when he hears the familiar shout. Felix peeks out of the carriage, narrowly missing a branch from slapping him across his face. “What are you doing, Chan, this isn’t the way!” Chan ignores him and Felix, mouth agape, is very annoyed.</p>
<p>	The smaller man throws a shoe at the other hitting him right at the back of the head. “Don't ignore me! Tell us what you're doing!” He shouts getting ready to throw another shoe at the man. Chan doesn’t turn or stop. He continues to snap the reins to make the horses go faster. </p>
<p>	Felix stops his throw as he sees what's in front of him. Smoke bellows out, at the corner of his eye as he spots a turn. Chan quickly turning the carriage. Gasping as he sees the destruction. </p>
<p>	In front of them, is a gruesome sight. Half-eaten bodies litter the floor outside the walled house, many of them without a head. The ones with a head twitch but are unable to get up. Upon closer inspection, he sees their legs are either mangled or cut off completely. The gates to the house are broken down, guts hanging on the edges, barely hanging on the post, creaking as the wind pushes it back and forth. Blood splattered across the walls and gate. </p>
<p>	“Get the fuck out of there, we gotta leave, Now!” Chan hears the shout from inside the walls, followed by the nasty squelch and thud. He hops out of the carriage, looking back at Felix. The smaller man nodded before closing the window. </p>
<p>	Hyunjin looks at him in alarm, wanting to go out but Felix stops him. Shaking his head as he caresses his hand. A look of panic and uncertainty crossing their faces.  The screams and growls they hear making it harder for them to soothe themselves. </p>
<p>	Chan runs through the blooded path, being careful of the twitching corpses. Once he gets to the gates he can hear the growls and grunts more clearly. Pushing through he sees Minho currently fighting off two beasts that lunge at him.</p>
<p>	Chan spears through, hand on his hilt ready to attack. Slicing through the neck of the beast, separating the head from the body, blood gushing out from the wound. Minho looks briefly stunned before quickly dispatching the other beast. “What the fuck are you doing here!” Chan shouts at Minho, angry at the man for not coming back. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t just leave them!” Minho glares at him. The guard is agitated, his armor covered in blood, as he is drenched in sweat. Panting slightly, chest pushing in and out. Chan shakes his head. “We have a mission, Minho, we can’t be helping everyone that is in danger, not know, not-”</p>
<p>“Then what! What happened to you Chan, I thought you would help as many people as you can, you used-” Chan sighs heavily looking at Minho with a distraught look.</p>
<p>“I know, I used to, but we can’t! Our priority is making sure the prince is safely taken to the ruins, and you are his guard, not a hero Minho, know your duty! Come on we-” Chan is tackled to the ground, grunting in pain he looks up at the beast on top of him, growling in his face as it tries to chop off his face. </p>
<p>Minho tries to help but was caught off guard by a beast charging at him. Barely preventing it from taking a chuck from his arm. His sword jammed into the beast's neck but not enough to decapitate. He struggles as the beast is stronger than the others. </p>
<p>He grits his teeth, muscles screaming at him to stop, burning in the worst way. Chan isn’t doing any better. The beast pinned him down but, he was able to prevent the beast from tearing his face to pieces. <br/>Clenching his blade in his hands, it digging into his blade, cuts forming on his palms, blood flowing out of them. The sword is the only thing keeping the beast from eating him.</p>
<p>The pair notice that the beasts aren't like the others, both looking more like an animal than a human. Teeth sharpen into pointing ends curling inward. Claws wildly swinging at the two. Eyes sunken in and skin darkening around them. The skin is dry and cracked. They can see the veins bulging but in an odd purple color. </p>
<p>Minho tries to push the beast away, but it refuses to budge. Minho is forced on his knees as the weight of the beast overwhelms him. The growls sounding closer. The monster chopping down on the blade is more apparent to Minho as he struggles to hold the sword to protect himself, his grip shaky. Then the growling ceases. </p>
<p>The guard looks up to see an arrow embedded into the skull of the monster, its mouth agape as it falls onto the floor with a thud. Minho is shocked but quickly regains himself, charging at the other beast pinning down Chan. </p>
<p>Using his weight he is able to knock it off, the monster rolling on the floor. Minho pins it down and with a quick stab to the eye socket, ends its ‘life’. </p>
<p>Panting both men get up, brushing off the dust that gathered on their pants, Minho groaning from the severe burn on his aching muscles. Chan turns to see two other men, one of them is short and resemble a quokka while the taller of the two resemble a puppy. The quokka-like man is holding a sword, his robes are in tatters and covered in blood. The man himself is panting hard and wiping sweat from his brows. </p>
<p>The puppy man is holding a bow, his quiver is nearly empty. His robes are more intact, only spots of blood cover the thick wraps around his forearms. The man smiles at them, going towards them. Minho sighs in relief, but soon it turns to panic as he whips his head around as if looking for something. </p>
<p>The puppy man chuckles. “Relax, he’s fine,” A young boy comes out from behind the two, squealing at the two men and running to Minho. The man squatting down and lifting the boy into his embrace. </p>
<p>The young boy looks at Chan and waves excitedly at him. “Hello sir, my name is Bong!” Chan smiles at the boy. Ruffling his hair, then turning at the other two with a raised brow. The puppy man takes note, smiling at him. “I'm Seungmin, and this,” He grabs the other and pushes him forward. “Is Jisung,” The quokka man looks at them in awe. </p>
<p>“How did you both survive all that!” He shouts looking at the two like they were gods. He gets on his knees and begs them “Teach me your ways!” Chan chuckles and nods at them. “Very well, lesson one, wash up, you stink,” Chan waves the air in front of his nose as his face morphs into a faux look of disgust. <br/>Jisung shouts a quick hey before charging at the man. “It’s not like you smell any better!” The two wrestling as the others laugh at each other. Seungmin looks around, the gleeful expression soon taken by a sadder one. The destruction around them. He goes to pick up the arrow. Looking down at the monster. It was once human, Seungmin can't help but feel guilty. He knows it’s only logical to get rid of it but, it didn’t deserve to turn into a beast, he didn't deserve it.</p>
<p>Minho sees the demoralized expression and pats the man's shoulder. “At least he is in peace now, and can’t harm anyone else,” Bong also pats Seungmin. Yelling out it’s alright, sir to the man causing him to crack a small smile. The bowman pinching the child’s puffy cheek.  The boy squealing trying to pry the fingers from pinching him more.</p>
<p>The rather peaceful atmosphere, when a scream pierces the air. Minho immediately recognizes the scream and sprint towards it. “Shit, the prince.” Chan follows right behind his hand on the hilt. Seungmin and Jisung both look at each other in confusion.</p>
<p>Minho burst throws the gate and sees the carriage being attacked. 2 monsters clawing their way in. Minho scouts the area and noting that there are no other threats, he gently lowers Bong to the ground. “Stay here and make sure you are hidden, okay,” The boy nods as he crawls underneath the small hole inside the gate, lifting up a thumbs up after he’s hidden. </p>
<p>The guard runs towards the monster, piercing one straight on. The body falling, the other monster looks at the noise. Growling at Minho but, before it can charge, the carriage door opens. Bashing the monster in the head and falling down. Felix jumping out of the carriage and onto the monster, hammer in hand. He bashes it muttering curses.  Blood spraying everywhere.</p>
<p>Minho looks shocked and slightly scared. He waits for the man to finish before walking closer. “You okay there bud,” He asks unsure of what to think at the moment. Felix beams up at him, smiling as he hadn't just beaten a walking corpse. “Yea, I'm great actually!”</p>
<p>Minho looks slightly unsure but shakes it off. He opens the door more and looks at the quivering man. “You okay there, my prince,” The guard leans closer, stretching out his hand towards the other. Hyunjin quickly grasping it before tackling Minho in a hug.</p>
<p>The guard regaining his balance to ensure that neither would fall. He hears footsteps followed by a few teasing coos, which must be from either Chan or Jisung. Either way, they will both get punched. He turns to see the three standing to the side, Seungmin carrying little Bong.</p>
<p>The boy squirming in the bow man’s hold. Escaping from his hold and dropping on his butt with a thud. Getting up and scuttle to the hugging duo. Wrapping his small arms around their legs, looking up at them. </p>
<p>Hyunjin is the first to look down, a glint in his eyes as he looks at the child in awe. Bong looking at the man the same way, extending his arms up to be carried. The prince complying and picking up the boy. <br/>“You look pretty!” The boy cheers placing his small hands on the prince’s cheeks. Hyunjin bursting out a smile, laughing gleefully at the boy, whispering a quiet thank you. The boy looks at him with a serious expression, his brows furrow. Hyunjin still smiling, calms his laugh to pay attention to the boy.</p>
<p>“Can you be my mommy?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin feels the heat rise up at the sudden question. The boy suddenly looking sad, playing with his chubby fingers. “M-my mommy she… she disappeared…. I-I don't know where she’s gone,” Bong's voice was filled with heartache. Hyunjin probably can figure out what happens to the women, the boy probably knows too. </p>
<p>Hyunjin can't help but sigh woefully. He squeezes him, placing his ear against his chest. Bong listening to the soft beat of his heart. “Sure.” The prince cuddling the boy closer to him. The others look at him knowing that he will refuse to part with the small child. </p>
<p>Minho smiles fondly at the two. Chan whispering teasing words at him once he notices the expression. Yelping after the guard punches him. Seungmin goes up to the prince. “Hello, your highness, my name is Seungmin!” He introduces bowing slightly to the prince. </p>
<p>Jisung rushing next to him, hurriedly bowing before look up and reciting his own introduction in a rushed manner. “And I’m Jisung, uhh, your highness.”</p>
<p>Felix laughs at him causing the quokka man to look at him with a glare. “I'm Felix!” He tells the two others. Jisung still glaring at him, regardless, nods at him. Hyunjin smiles at the two but only half listening as his attention is all on the small child in his arms. </p>
<p>“My name is Hyunjin, you don't have to use any title with me,” He says simply. Walking to the carriage and climbing in. “It was nice to meet you both!” he calls out before fully entering the carriage. Bong refusing to leave from his comfortable spot. Yawning into the prince’s chest, nuzzling closer before going into a deep sleep. Hyunjin rocking him gently smiling down at him.</p>
<p>Jisung goes up to Felix. “So, Mr. Felix who are you suppose to be?” The man says mockingly. The other smiling at him. “Just a simple stable boy” He responds before entering the carriage. Jisung with his mouth agape looks at the trio still outside. Chan snickers, hopping on the driver’s seat, patting on the empty spot next to him. “We still have a lot of training to do, little grasshopper!” </p>
<p>Jisung grumbles, hopping next to him. Minho looks at Seungmin. “You wanna ride a horse or stay inside the carriage, I warn you it’ll be a tight fit,” Minho gestures to the carriage. The archer shaking his hand. Rummaging in his pocket. Taking out a wooden whistle with a horse design carved on the side. Blowing on it causing a high pitched screech. </p>
<p>A horse appears from behind the shrubs near the forest, galloping towards Seungmin. “I think we’re all set” Minho nods at him, hopping on his own horse. Chan snaps the reins and their off. Minho following beside the carriage while Seungmin behind it. They leave the burning structure and down a muddy path. Two extra men joining in their journey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that was a wild ride. <br/>But, at least the Hyunho couple have a kid!<br/>Time for more momma Hyunjin! haha...<br/>Thank you all!<br/>Hope y'all enjoyed it!<br/>Good night, honeys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Spirit of the east</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my lovely readers!<br/>I'm so glad you've all have read and are still reading this story!<br/>I hope y'all are enjoying it! <br/>Without further ado! <br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They traveled for a few days now. They spent the first day leaving the area, no one wanting to be caught close to any monsters. The following day was spent telling the two newcomers and the small newcomer about their journey.</p>
<p>	Seungmin was skeptical at first, not believing the whole witchcraft and curse but, seeing as they had to fend off the living corpses, he decided to join. Jisung automatically joined, the thought of fighting some ancient evil was a dream for him. </p>
<p>	Little Bong, was of course not forgotten. The little kid was an attention hog, something the men realized after only a few hours. He refuses to be even a foot away from Hyunjin. The little boy was constantly attached to the prince like a koala. </p>
<p>	It amused the other men to no end, and Hyunjin gave the boy all the attention in the world. It became common to see him carrying the little thing in his arms. Feeding the boy and fussing over every little thing Bong does.</p>
<p>	Hyunjin kinda became a substitute mother for the boy. Minho watches on in amusement, a fond glint in his eyes. Bong was a mischievous little thing, loving to play around and run everywhere much to the dismay of the group.</p>
<p>	Though, the boy has taken a liking to tease Minho. Always hiding from him when it was his time to look after the little thing. It was almost satisfying seeing the well equipped and rigid guard panic at losing a 124 centimeter (4ft) tiny human. </p>
<p>	Hyunjin giggled at the frantic looking Minho, running around trying to find the small human. It was really entertaining, especially when Bong always hides near him. Taking pity on his poor guard, he calls for Bong to come out of his hiding spot.</p>
<p>	Minho was instantly relieved at the sight of the small human. Bong giggling at him, scurrying towards the guard and hugging his legs. “ Can we go to the river! I heard Mr. Bang talking about it,” Minho looked at the little boy giving him puppy dog eyes. Feeling his restraint cracking.</p>
<p>	“How about we let Minho go and see if there are monsters first, baby” Hyunjin pips in saving his guard from cracking under the immense cuteness of the boy. Bong nodding at the prince, going up to him. “But we can go after! Right, Mama!” <br/>	Hyunjin giggles, nodding at the boy who cheers in excitement. Feeling a bit of a flush coming on, the prince still getting used to the boy calling him mama. Even after explaining to the kid that Hyunjin was in fact male, the boy refused to call him otherwise. </p>
<p>	In his words, Hyunjin was caring, nice, and most importantly very very pretty. The prince reluctantly agreeing, weak to the pleading look. Flushing deep red and leaving after Bong proudly pronounced that Hyunjin was his Mama. </p>
<p>	Unbeknownst to the prince, Bong had plans. And those plans included a special guard and prince. The end result, well to the boy, is a happy family.</p>
<p>	“My prince, we should be in the ruins by daybreak,” Minho says while playing with Bong. The little boy trying to land hits on the guard. Though his hits are weak, the older man acts as if he is hit by a truck to amuse the boy. </p>
<p>	Hyunjin hums, smiling at the pair before getting up and leaving the two to continue their ‘sparring’ match. Strolling through the small clearing, his head filled with thoughts, his nerves on edge. The man could feel his heart pumping, beating harshly in his chest. </p>
<p>	What if there is no one? What if they can't or won't help him? What if this is all in vain? Was he destined to fail? The pressure was weighing him down. A hand gently tugs on his robe. Looking down he sees Bong looking at him with big annoyed eyes. </p>
<p>	“Mama! Where are you going, though Minho would kick bad guys!” Hyunjin smiled at the little boy, patting his head. “Of course, Minho is going to do that, why don't we wait at the carriage hm,” The prince suggests. Taking the boy’s hand and leading them to the carriage after Bong nods determinedly. “Then we can go play?”</p>
<p>	“Then we can go play.”</p>
<p>	Minho watches over the pair, a smile tugging on his lips. Briefly checking them over before setting out to the river. Hearing the gentle stream, he looks at the calm flowing water. Cringing slightly at the memory before. </p>
<p>	This time he scouts the area, listening in to any sounds. Once the coast is clear he sets up traps. Not only to catch food for later but to also alarm him of any beasts near the area. Taking note of where the traps are, just in case Bong gets a bit too playful. </p>
<p>	Satisfied with his work, he walks back to their camp. He spots Felix and Chan being ever so affectionate, while they watch Jisung spar with Seungmin. The younger shooting arrows while the other dodges.</p>
<p>	Finding the prince with a lap full of Bong. The little boy squirms from Hyunjin’s grip, while the older man brushes away the mess of hair. Chuckling at the annoyed shouts of the boy, He goes up to the two. Smiling down at the pair. </p>
<p>	“Ready to play Bong!” Immediately the boy frees himself and jumps up and down. Clearly excited at playing in the river a plethora of yes leaving his lips. “Then go get ready!” The boy rushes to the carriage. Minho turns to the prince.</p>
<p>	“Should we make sure he doesn’t make a mess, my prince,” Minho extends his hand. Hyunjin smiles at the man and takes his hand. The guard hears snickers behind him, looking back to see the couple teasing him. </p>
<p>	Chan makes obnoxious kissing faces and Felix looks at them amusingly while giggling to himself. Hyunjin pokes him to get his attention. “Aren't we checking on Bong?” Minho smiles fondly at the other, nodding at him. The pair walk towards the carriage.</p>
<p>	Cringing at the loud noises coming within the wood construct. Hyunjin goes to open the door, but before he could get close, it bursts open. Soon he has an armful of a messily dressed child. Giggling at that disarray of clothes, he lowers the boy and sets on the new task.</p>
<p>	After fixing the boy’s appearance, they headed to the river. Minho carefully leads them towards, making sure to not have them step on any traps. The short walk was filled with giggles and chatter, mainly due to Bong, who was telling the two adults about an exciting dream he had.</p>
<p>	Once at the river, Bong immediately leaves the pair and opts to jump into the water. Hyunjin shakes his head, gratefully that he always has a small satchel with extra clothes for the boy. Minho smiles widely and jumps in right after. The prince didn’t prepare extra clothes for his guard.</p>
<p>	Hyunjin can’t help but smile at the two, playing in the water without a care in the world. It almost made the prince feel better, feel normal. Shaking away the bad thoughts that linger in the back of his mind, he rushes to the laughing duo and jumps in with them. Wet clothes 'be' damned. </p>
<p>	The sunsets as the trio become tired from playing in the water all day. With the amount of noise, they caused, it's a miracle that no beasts came out. Minho gathers the two and leads them out of the river. Briefly scouting the area. Even with all the fun, he makes sure that these two are protected. </p>
<p>	They return back to the camp. Bong giggling as the two adults tickle him. “Had fun?” They hear the moment they step inside the little camp area they’ve set up. Minho turns to see Chan looking at them with a teasing smirk. </p>
<p>	“Yea it was fun,” They turn in surprise to see Hyunjin smiling at both of them, Bong now tucked into his neck, sleeping peacefully. “I think I’m going to go sleep, Bongie is all tuckered out,” Minho nods at him, mouth agape as he looks on in bewilderment at the sight.</p>
<p>	Chan laughs loudly at the expression. The guard instantly turned and glaring at the older man. Minho can’t help the fondness erupt in his chest as he sees the prince smile. It made him feel accomplished. Like a burst of energy flowing through his heart. Making him happy.</p>
<p>	Call him dramatic, but right this instant it felt amazing. No wonder Chan teases him. Even the guard can tell. He is utterly whipped for the prince he protects. Even though they only met about half a year ago. And though they don't have much of anything in common. </p>
<p>	It was always a treat to be with the young man. In the beginning, Minho saw a scared blind prince. So frightened and alone. An outcast cursed to live in a dump he couldn’t see. Though after the guard renovated the decrepit place. It looked more like a hidden sanctuary for royalty.</p>
<p>	Which in a way it was. A place was safe for Hyunjin to be in. Sometimes Minho was glad that the prince was blind, and wouldn’t leave. As the stares he received were horrible, It boiled his blood when he saw the way people treated him.</p>
<p>	He was their Prince but instead, they saw him as an outcast. Minho doesn’t know if they only looked at Hyunjin like that out of fear of the queen or they truly thought horribly of the prince. Either way, it did little to cool his rage.</p>
<p>	But, even throughout all of that, all the painful tears, the sadness radiating, and the constant woeful atmosphere. It got better. Brighter each day. Minho could feel it. Every day he was there, every morning he woke up with the prince. The days got brighter.</p>
<p>	Hyunjin was happier. Though he still didn’t smile, Minho could tell based on the energy he enveloped the quarters in. Each passing month he was able to see more of the prince. More of his secret side. A brighter Hyunjin, a happier Hyunjin.</p>
<p>	The first time Minho saw him smile, it felt like he was transported to heaven. The younger’s face was lit up like a Christmas tree. Teeth a blinding light to Minho, his own personal sun. His soft face scrunching up cutely and eyes turning into crescent moons. </p>
<p>	Minho remembered the distinct warm feeling, enveloping his chest when he saw the prince’s smile. It felt blissful, a nice comfort etching into his heart, embracing him. The guard groans when Chan laughs in his face. Knowing that he most looked utterly smitten. </p>
<p>	But who could blame him? The prince was an adorable pup. A bit clumsy and oblivious to his surroundings at times but a tiny puppy in a tall figure. How could he not let his heat burst at the warmness, when he sees Hyunjin being so satisfyingly domestic. <br/>	It was like they have a family. Yea, a small family. The three of them, Bong, Hyunjin, and him. The warmness crawls to his face. Great now he’s thinking about them in a whole different light. </p>
<p>	He swears he hears Chan whisper Whipped. </p>
<p>	“Well let’s go get some rest. I’ll take the first shift, I’ll wake you up at 2 for your turn,” Minho nods, going to his little cot at the edge of the forest, thick rope with bells attached to them tied around the trees around it. A makeshift alarm if you will. </p>
<p>	Morning came sooner than expected. Minho took a short hour nap after his shift, Jisung telling him to sleep two hours before his shift was over. His excuse is that the guard will have a lot of work protecting his little family. </p>
<p>	Minho made sure to smack the back of his head for that. Now they are on the road again. Jisung upfront scouting the area, Chan driving the carriage at a quick pace. Seungmin right beside to the left of the carriage, Bow at the ready, and Minho at the rear making sure that there are no monsters behind them.</p>
<p>	Halfway through, Bong was getting restless and they decided it was safe enough for him to sit next to Chan. The older man tells stories to the kid. Bong having a mind to not be too loud when he laughs or asks for more. </p>
<p>	The ride was quiet. Only a few monsters attacked them from the forest. A bit odd since they are far away from the capital. Though it isn't that surprising seeing as it spread so quickly within the palace. </p>
<p>	They could only imagine how hellish it is in the capital city. None of them want to know. </p>
<p>	The team stops, the road is diverging. Jisung gallops next to Chan. “The ruins are up that path,” The swordsman leans down to ruffle the sleepy child’s hair. Bong swatting his hand. Chan Nods and turns the carriage up the slanted overgrown path leading through an arbor. Being mindful of how rough the terrain is. </p>
<p>	The path itself is barely visible, two-wheel tracks are all that remains. The grass covering the rest of the ‘road’. Rocks littering the way, making the ride a bumpy mess. Jisung now at the side scouts the area, the trees, and vegetation thicker than they were before. </p>
<p>	Minho listens carefully. The quietness feels off to him. It feels stiff and tense. Like a thick fog blinding them. It is still bright, the sun high up in the air. But the thick trees and leaves block the sunlight from reaching full. </p>
<p>	Encasing them in particle darkness. The wind is still in this path. Not even feeling the soft breeze. It is haunting. It feels like- ‘CRUNCH’.<br/>	Minho looks to his left the moment he hears the sound but sees nothing. There is something here. He goes to unsheath his sword. </p>
<p>	‘CRUNCH’</p>
<p>	He is suddenly tackled off his horse. Pinned to the ground. The growling made him put him on overdrive. It is disgusting what is on top of him. </p>
<p>	A grotesque being, face bloodied, eyes glossed over in a milky haze. Skin cracked and teeth sharpened. Minho has an arm to the beast's chest preventing it from biting his face off. The thing savagely biting the air hunting for his flesh. </p>
<p>	He hears a scream, looking on to see more beasts lunging at the carriage. Chan whips the horses. Causing them to sprint. Seungmin shooting at the attackers. Jisung grabbed a spear from the carriage and rammed it into any beast that chased them.</p>
<p>	Minho manages to push the beast off. Its clawed hand scratching him slightly. Hissing he unsheathed his sword. Puncture the beast through the eye when it jumps at him. Silencing the beast. Hopping on the horse, he charges forward. </p>
<p>	Seungmin struggles with a few beasts as he runs low on arrows. Jisung throws the spear when it breaks in half. Minho catches up and slices through two beast necks, swiftly decapitating them. </p>
<p>	“Glad to see you alive,” Seungmin smirks his way. Drawing his sword. Nodding at the two. The guard looks at Jisung in question as he sees him branding two medium-sized hammers. </p>
<p>	The Quokka-like man is smiling at him. “Better to bash their skulls in” Minho chuckled silently, only stopping to dodge a beast from tackling him to the ground again.  </p>
<p>	They sprint forward, Seungmin leading upfront. Spearing through the horde of beasts coming from beyond them. Jisung hammers any beast on the left side. Minho slicing in the right.</p>
<p>	Felix joins them when he hears the growls, climbing up the carriage. Originally he climbed out to get Bong inside but he couldn’t leave them with all the fun. Much to the displeasure of Chan, who now is extra careful in his sprint. </p>
<p>	The stable boy taking out another bow. Shooting at the monsters coming from behind them. The adrenaline coursing through their veins. The silence is taken over by the growls and howls of the monsters charging at them. <br/>	They hear Seungmin shout, He has a thick tree branch twisted back, a new path available. Chan makes a swift turn. Felix yelps as he grabs onto one of the hooks at the roof. Jumping when he hears a thud and sees the side of the carriage crashed against two beasts.	</p>
<p>	Once Minho and Jisung go through the branch. Seungmin releases it. Twacks the incoming horde. Temporarily stopping them. Though they don't stop.  Sprinting all the way until they see a clearing, </p>
<p>	But before they could enter they were stopped by a woman who appeared out of nowhere. Chan pulls the reins sharply, apologizing silently to the horses as they cry out and stomp to a stop. </p>
<p>	“What are you doing here?!” </p>
<p>	Minho hops off his horse and walks up to the women. “We have no time, we have to go,” The woman is resolute and glares at the man. “And who are you to-”</p>
<p>	The carriage door opens and Hyunjin peeks out. “Is something the matter?” The woman gasps. Looking at the prince with a hopeful gaze. “The spirit of the east,” She whispers. Minho looked at her in confusion.</p>
<p>	Spirit of the east?</p>
<p>	The woman whistles a tune and three more women appear out of thin air. Growls could be heard, the men drawing their weapons but stop when the women step in front. </p>
<p>	They gape when they see them float up in the air, they raise their arms out and an odd light glows from their eyes before they are encased in the same glow. They feel trembles and see that the ground below them is cracking. Vines burst through, ripping through the beasts. </p>
<p>	Wrapping around themselves in blood until they form a makeshift wall. </p>
<p>	“We’ve been waiting for you, Hyunjin,” The woman says smiling at the prince who looks at them in awe. She turns to Minho. “As you said, we have no time! Follow me,” She turns and walks into the clearing. </p>
<p>	The others still in awe shake their hands and follow the odd woman. Seems they’ve found what they are looking for. Minho turns to the woman or did they just step into a trap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmm is it a trap or is it a new chapter!</p>
<p>Who is this spirit of the east?</p>
<p>I wonder what will solve our mysteries! </p>
<p>or will there be more questions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Two souls intertwined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/n:  Upcoming rant!</p><p>Hello, my lovely readers! </p><p>How are you today! How are you liking the story thus far? </p><p>Anyhow, let us address a few things, first off don't hate anyone for mistakes. </p><p>Don't start canceling people for the past. </p><p>Instead, look to how they are now, are they the same as they were?</p><p>We as humans have the ability to change, remember that!</p><p>I know it is hard to look into the light when the darkness surrounds us!</p><p>But, we must look past what is shown and pierce the veil of hatred.</p><p>It's okay to be hurt, it's okay to call out behavior, Do it!</p><p>But, it is not okay to hurt someone just because you've been hurt.</p><p>act what you preach, If you don't want to be hurt then don't hurt others. </p><p>It's easy to get lost in the sea of hate and drown under it.</p><p>But, learn to swim and float above it, don't allow it to force you to act badly.</p><p>It's hard I know, but let's remember one thing. </p><p>We can change, they can change.</p><p>We can learn, they can learn. </p><p>Let's grow together.</p><p>Don't hate, educate!</p><p>Also, allow people to redeem themselves before you cancel them for the past.</p><p>Our past doesn't reflect who we are now and how we grow. </p><p>It doesn't excuse anything, allow them to apologize on their own. </p><p>Better to get an apology that they feel over forcing it, you deserve sincerity!</p><p>I still have a lot to say but, you aren't here for that, you are here to escape reality!</p><p>Anyway, I'm sorry for the long rant.</p><p>Enjoy the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The women lead them further into the ruins. The collapsing buildings were on their last leg of life. Cracks were prevalent on their stone surfaces, vines wrapping around them. Though even through that, they seemed well maintained. The stone was polished and white like it wasn’t decaying from the outside. <br/>	The women that helped them float above them. Their cloaks trailing behind them. A purple glow emitting softly around them, like an aura. “We are here,” The woman says, stopping in front of a decrypted building. The stone cracked and one of the walls, nothing but rubble. </p><p>	They look at her with a confused expression. The woman merely smirks, her eyes glow a deep purple, she levitates in the air. The other women follow suit, circling her, all their arms outstretched in front of them, palms flat facing up towards the ruined building.</p><p>	They hear a rumble, the walls and cracks shift, the building is surrounded by a colorful barrage of blues, greens, and purples. Rumble raised in the air, flowing in the air as if it was water and not stone. Shifting into an arc. </p><p>	They hear something akin to water sloshing in a lake. Looking towards the arc they see the middle swirl into a thick substance, a swirl of colors. The women stop looking back at the baffled group, the main woman and apparent leader take Hyunjin’s hand. </p><p>	“Follow child,” She leads them into the portal. </p><p>	Hyunjin gulps but follows the woman, shutting his eyes tightly, preparing for the worst. But, when he feels a soothing comfort he opens his eyes, the woman smiles at him pointing towards the portal. “It will be fine,” He nods.</p><p>	She giggles and tightens her grip on his hand soothing Hyunjin’s nerves. They enter the portal. To Hyunjin, it feels weird. Like a goo surrounding him, but not soaking him. It is almost calming. He hears the sloshing of the portal and a low hum. </p><p>	The rest of the men gap at seeing the pair disappear. The rest of the women motioned them forward, and one by one they enter. Hearing a low hum, they feel their body vibrating, and then it stops. Walking out the other side they gasp. </p><p>	“Welcome to Orafell,” The woman takes off her hood, revealing a young-looking lady, dark black hair cascading down her back. Her dark blue iris lighting up at their astonished expressions. </p><p>	In Front of them lies what seems to be a small town. They look around and notice that they are in a center of sorts. The portal is elevated on a platform in the middle of town allowing them to take in the entirety of the town. </p><p>	The buildings are all made of carved white stone, almost like marble. There are golden metal swirls engraved on the top of the buildings. For the most part, they all look similar, most having a boxy appearance, having a small curved roof made of gold. </p><p>	The platform has stairs all around them, appearing like a pyramid. The walk down. All the residents wear the same white and gold robe that they saw. Some look to be using their magic as apparent to the cool colored glow surrounding some of them. </p><p>	“Uhm not to be rude, but didn’t Oran like, get destroyed?” Seungmin questions gulping when the leader stops. She releases a hefty sigh. “It did,” She turns to them. “You’ve heard about witches, right,” The group nods. </p><p>	“Witches have a bad rep now but before they were respected, much like the court wizards that these kingdoms had, witches were the only ones that studied magic, it was quite rare,” She looks to Hyunjin. “Only women could use magic,  these magic users were feared at first and fled, creating Oran, the women there made children from magic, this allowed women to be born with magic,” Seungmin looked frown at that. “How is that possible?” </p><p>	The woman smirks, “I have no clue, it was outlawed long ago,” She laughs at the confused looks she receives. “Reason being these children were immortal, and powerful, too much to control,” She takes Hyunjin’s hands looking at the man with a look of awe. </p><p>	“This makes you special, Hyunjin,” The man looks at her, brows furrow not understanding her statement. She smiles warmly. “The children of Oura could only birth daughters,” She emits a purple glow, her eyes turning into a vibrant violet. </p><p>	“Your mother is a descendant of the Children of Oura,” Hyunjin gasps looking at her in confusion. “When the war started Oura was destroyed, they didn’t want to be part of the war, so the king destroyed it,” She clenched her hand. “Many people died, my sisters all murdered, three children survived,” She smiled at Hyunjin, though it was painful.</p><p>	“Hello, Prince Hyunjin, I’m the youngest sister of Oura, Park Bom at your service,” The lady bows, her soft brown locks drape gracefully towards the ground. The young man looked at her with an awkward stare, not knowing how to react. </p><p>	Minho walks up to her, a determined glint in his eyes. “Ms. Park, you mentioned the spirit of the east, what is that?” Bom looks at the guard, raising a delicate eyebrow at him. “I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Smirking she turns to leave but is stopped by a strong hand on her arm. </p><p>	“I mean no offense, It’s just you seemed surprised when Prince Hyunjin came out the carriage,” He tries again, mustering up enough politeness to woo the women. “Very well, since I was going to tell the prince anyway, might as well share.”</p><p>	“The spirit of the east is my sister,” Minho flinched back, about to open his mouth but shut it when the lady looked at him. “She was my younger sister, one of the survivors, one thing I forgot to mention was when we survived we all handsome alterations to our psyche,” She sighs looking up at the massive tree in the center of the town. <br/>	“We all have a different level of memory, especially when it comes to that, we were the youngest among the children,” She motions them to follow, continuing as they walk through the town. Many robed women looking at them curiously, some gasp upon seeing Hyunjin. </p><p>	“My older sister, She couldn’t remember a thing about the incident, she remembers us but she has no recollection of the attack or even Oran,” A small child runs and bumps Hyunjin, the prince looking down at the little girl. </p><p>	The girl looks up at the prince in awe, “You must be the spirit of the east,” She smiles up at him. The prince only smiles back not correcting the small girl. Bong runs up to them, a pout on his lips as he points at the girl. “Go away from my mommy.” </p><p>	Hyunjin blushes at that, the woman around them looking at them in amusement. The girl’s eyes widen as she glares back. Hyunjin decides to play peacemaker, “Why don’t you two play together, I don’t think you’ll have fun listening to us talk about grown-up stuff, Bong,” The small boy pursues his lips, in deep thought. </p><p>	Nodding he takes the little girl's hand shouting come on and leads them away. The girl blushes and shouts at Bong. “You have a child?” Hyunjin looks back at Bom, scratching the back of his neck. “Not quite.” </p><p>	“We took him in after an attack and he sorta attached himself,” He chuckles at the memory of Bong calling him mom. He wondered why he was rather happy being called mom by the kid, blushing when he remembers how fussy and protective he is to the boy. </p><p>	“It’s the spirit inside of you,” Hyunjin snaps up at that, looking at Bom with widened eyes and a confused frown. The woman smirking at the reaction, patting the man’s shoulder, “I should explain.”</p><p>	Bom leads them into a small building, when she opens the door, the group is immediately hit by the aroma of freshly baked goods. “This is our bakery, Minzy must be making a fresh batch, let’s sit. We have a lot to discuss.</p><p>” Smirking at the grumbling she hears, “Might as well eat, you must be famished after traveling and getting chased,” Sitting down at a large table she motions for everyone to take a seat.</p><p>	“Let’s start with how we are immortal, we aren’t technically speaking,” She folds her arms up and glides it over her shoulders until they cross then, gracefully spreading them out a purple light emitting from her chest extends towards the center of the table, with a trail of sparkles.</p><p>	Appearing in front of them in an illumining glow seems to be a figure with sparkles emitting from its back like wings, the figure glides in the air. Upon closer inspection, they notice it copies Bom’s movement. </p><p>	Giggling at the awe looks she proudly pronounces, “This is my soul!” They all snap up looking at her in surprise. Never expecting that to be seen. “You can only see it because as you noticed we aren’t fully on earth,” Hyunjin is surprised by that. “We are in a little realm closer to the earth’s heart.” </p><p>	“WHAT!” Seungmin shouts looking around like he was seeing everything for the first time. “When Oran was destroyed, my sisters and I made a portal to a better place, we were already researching it prior and figured it out since we had a lot of power after- after the attack,”</p><p>	She continues, “I should explain myself, you see since we wear made partially by magic from the earth our souls were tethered to it,” She pauses to allow them to process the information. “But, how do you have souls?” Seungmin asks, not fully getting the concept of creating people from magic. </p><p>	“We had mothers and like anyone growing in the womb, we get a soul from a greater being, at least that is what we believe, though we don’t have an actual father instead the earth is our stand-in dad, I suppose,” The confusion etching in many of their faces was enough for her to dumb it down. </p><p>	“Essentially, magic is sperm from the earth and our mother is well a woman, I’m sure you already know the birds and the bees and can put 1+1 together,” Some of the men gap at her analogy while Seungmin and Minho nod. </p><p>	“Though instead of all that nasty mess, we just transfer the magic into an egg and hope for the best, It was dumb luck if you ask me,” A new woman comes to their table, a series of plates and cups hover behind her, all encased in a blue glow. </p><p>	“Oh hello Minzy, how is the bread today,” Bom happily asks looking at the woman who just stares back. </p><p>	“Fresh.” Minzy leaves after placing all the plates filled with bread and cups of tea on the table. </p><p>	“Isn’t she just lovely,” Taking a sip of tea she motions for everyone to eat. “Now let’s get back to the topic at hand,” She bites into a piece of bread, smiling at the satisfying crunch. </p><p>	“Only our soul is immortal, our bodies still grow old and die, unfortunately, we either have to get a fresh body, which is hard to come by, or as we’ve done now, make one for ourselves,” She motions to her arm. “Our bodies are made from the soil on the ground, since this place is close to the earth’s heart we can use all of our magical properties to the max.”<br/>	“Though there are drawbacks, one being that our bodies will still age on the surface and we will get weaker the longer we are away from magic,” She takes another bread, snapping her fingers a bowl levitates towards her.</p><p>	She dips her bread in what appears to be honey, lathering the bread in the glazing sugar. “Though we can fully die and when that happens our magic is spread out on the earth,” She looks at all of them with a serious gaze. </p><p>	“The day of the attack, the enemy knew our weakness, though they underestimated us, it was enough of an attack to slowly kill us,” Her face downcast, a tear gathers on the corner of her eyes. </p><p>	“Our sisters transferred their souls to us, allowing us to live, with their souls among us we had access to their memories or at least the memories they allowed us to see,” A tear falls, racing down her cheek.</p><p>	“That is why our sister has no recollection of the event, our sisters must’ve closed that part of her away, our eldest sister knows a lot, I could see it in her eyes,” The tears kept racing down like they were all in a competition to win. </p><p>	“She and I agreed to not dwell in it too much, respecting our sisters’ decision to lock our memories,” She sighs, “Though, I will never understand why they let Dara remember everything and not CL, I may not have all my memories but, it doesn’t matter, whatever my sisters are hiding can be kept away.”</p><p>	“Aren’t you curious, why are you okay with not remembering,” Chan asked, looking at her in a new light. “I saw Dara’s eyes, she didn’t seem like herself,” Bom sighs, lifting her hand to her face, pinching on the worry folds creasing her forehead. </p><p>	“I asked her once, and the look in her eyes will be something I’ll never forget,” Turning to the group, a crestfallen look dims her face. “At that point, I didn’t want to know, our sisters did that for a reason, I’m not to judge their reasonings.” </p><p>	She picks up another bread, breaking off a piece, dipping it into some honey. “Though this isn’t about me, Hyunjin from what I can tell, you are far more special than anyone has let you believe,” Munching on the honey bread she points at his chest. </p><p>	“I can see something interesting, first off you seem to have the same composition as my sisters and I,” Hyunjin looked at her, paying close attention to her, “Prince Hyunjin you are a child of Oura much like I am.”</p><p>	Seungmin gasps, “How is it possible, aren't children of Oura only made in Oran,” Bom smirks at the baffled man. “Not quite, it is a title for anyone made partially of magic, Oran as my sisters called it, is  magic of the earth.” <br/>	Bom gets up from her seat and walks over to Hyunjin, kneeling beforehand, she takes his hand and gently guides it up to his chest. Her eyes glow a vibrant purple. Hyunjin shudders at the sudden vibrating feeling pulsing through his heart. Then as fluid as a liquid, he sees something glow from his chest. </p><p>	The woman guides his hand out and un-clenches his fist. The room burst in an intense light, a barrage of colors coming from his hand, a rainbow of the sort. The light dims slightly but the glow is still as vibrant as ever, encasing the room in a rainbow. </p><p>	They gasp at what they see. “Hyunjin, you have two souls within you,” The prince looks down at his palm and sees a small figure like the one Bom summoned in the center of the table, though this time he sees another tiny figure in the bigger souls embrace. </p><p>	Gasping he feels lightheaded, his vision fading. Black circles with vibrant colored edges pop in his vision before he is surrounded by darkness. He feels himself falling. The last thing he hears is Minho shouting his name before he is involved in a void.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmm, what is this two soul business? <br/>Any theories?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Into the past to see the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hyunjin goes on a trip through his mind, and learns more than he expected. Bom is hiding more than she lets own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! <br/>I'm sorry it took a while for me to update but I hope y'all enjoy this new part!<br/>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Groaning as his eyes struggle to open, his head feeling like a thousand pins are being jabbed in his brain. His vision is blurry as he takes in his surroundings.</p>
<p>When the fog begins to clear, he is immediately blasted in an array of bright colors. Looking around he notices that he is on a grassy hill. The soft grass tickling his palm. </p>
<p>He sees a dense forest below him, the trees dark in color and mountainous in size. It looked almost surreal how tall they stretched. </p>
<p>He hears giggling and looks to the source seeing two little girls running down the hill. He feels like he’s seen them.</p>
<p>Before he can call out to them. He hears a loud sound, almost like an explosion, looking down the forest he sees smoke coming from beyond the treetops. </p>
<p>He hears the little girls panic and runs towards the smoke, he follows close behind.</p>
<p>Wait, where am I? Where is everyone? Hyunjin stops in his tracks, looking around confused. Wasn’t he with Bom and the others, where’s Minho? </p>
<p>A piercing scream rips him from his thoughts and he runs towards it. He can hear the crackle of flames as he gets closer to the smoke.</p>
<p>The air polluted in a thick gray cloud, trees burning as he ran deeper and deeper.</p>
<p>Vines turning black and the dark brown turned to charcoal as he runs through the overgrowth, the once vividly greener now an array of monochrome ash.</p>
<p>He felt the sweltering heat and knew he was getting close, soon the blackened forest led way to a clearing and it wasn’t better.</p>
<p>It haunts Hyunjin as he hears the sobs and tears, looking at what he would call all small towns or what remained. </p>
<p>The fire grows and consumes taking with it the buildings, people’s homes. Looking at the inhabitants running through trying to evacuate the burning town.</p>
<p>It was chaos, but he saw something familiar, the people running were all women in various white robes with gold </p>
<p>They looked similar to the ones Bom wore, wait. Looking closely, he can see more similarities. Are these the oracles? But, wasn’t he just with the oracles? Why was he on a hill? It didn’t make sense, he couldn’t wrap his head around it. He had too many questions.</p>
<p>	Looking back he comes face to face with someone, right in front of him is Bom. But she looks younger. It was as though he was brought back to the past… wait! Looking around he notices that everything looks very familiar almost like the ruins. </p>
<p>	Hyunjin blinks in surprise, taking in his surroundings in a new light. There is fire everywhere is this… No, it can’t be. He was just there and everything was… was. </p>
<p>	He looks up and sees Bom, but even though he is looking directly at him, it feels like she’s looking through him like he doesn't exist. When he goes up to touch her. His hand only passes through her. But Bom flinches looking at where he touched.</p>
<p>	Hyunjin gulps when Bom suddenly looks him directly into his eyes like she knows he’s there. She reaches towards him, looking as though she was staring directly into his soul. “Who are you?”  </p>
<p>	But before he could answer, she was grabbed by another woman. The newcomer looks frantic as her grip tightens around Bom’s hand. “We have to go Bom, we can't stay here,” Bom shakes her head and points at Hyunjin, the man looking at the pair in confusion. </p>
<p>	The new woman couldn’t believe her eyes, she shakes her head violently, going up in front of the confused man, hands out towards him, clearly trembling. “It can’t be,” She whispers, lips quivering as she turns away. </p>
<p>	“You shouldn’t be here,” The woman snaps looking back at him, eyes darken with stark fear. “Hyunjin,” She gasps out. The prince looking at her, mouth agape in disbelief. The woman has tears in her eyes. “I'm sorry for everything you had and have to go through,” She cups his cheeks and looks deeply into his eyes with remorse.</p>
<p>	“Hyunjin, your mother never meant to do anything bad for you,” The woman says but Hyunjin only nods. “I know,” the two women look at him in surprise. Another woman screams, they all look to the sound seeing a man going down from a horse and with a sword in hand, lifting it over his head. Ready to strike down at the woman. </p>
<p>	“CL!” Bom screams, her eyes glowing a bright purple, she floats in the air. Her hands wrapped in a wave of magic, she lifts her glowing hands and aims at the man. The man strikes. The woman closed her eyes. </p>
<p>	Bom shoots the beam. The man grunts as he is hit, sword missing but not without cutting the hood from the woman. Hyunjin gasps when he sees the woman underneath the hood. Is that? No, it can’t be! </p>
<p>	Hyunjin feels his heartbeat harder, his vision blur, he can't sense himself. Everything is fuzzy. Is he falling? His ears screech, a high pitch frequency increasing, his vision fading. Before it goes completely dark he hears it. The familiar shout, “HYUNJIN!,” his world fades. </p>
<p>	The woman looks just like mom but this woman has pink eyes. CL huh, that is interesting. He is surrounded by darkness. He looks around the void around him. Where is he? </p>
<p>	He hears a shout coming from beyond the void and he runs. Going towards that sound. He sprints blindly in the darkness trying to follow the echo. “Hyunjin,” He hears to his left turning to see CL. </p>
<p>	Going towards her, he extends his arm towards her. “I’m sorry,” She fades away before he can reach her. “HYUNJIN,” He hears the echo and follows it again, he feels something wet on his cheeks. Is he crying? </p>
<p>	“You are just a curse, Hyunjin,” He stops when he hears that behind him. His body trembles. “Always will be, My husband should’ve killed you when you were born,” Turning he sees the elegant robe, fiery as always. “But just like your mother, you run,” His jaw clenches but he closes his eyes and turns. “Just like your mother, you don't know who you are.” </p>
<p>	He steps away, each step hurting as if needles are puncturing his legs. “Poor thing, she had one task and failed,” He runs. “Just like you,” He hears the cruel laughter but ignores it. Tears streaming down his face. </p>
<p>	“HYUNJIN!” He hears it, waits! is that Minho. He sprints going faster and faster. He suddenly sees a light and follows it. The light vibrant and bright growing and growing in intensity as he gets closer. </p>
<p>	But then a figure pops up. A woman in a hood. He slows to a stop. Looking at her. He hears cooing and looks at the bundle in her arms, how did he not notice before. “Want to carry her,” The woman asks, offering the child to him. </p>
<p>	He looks at her with a concerned expression. Shaking his head. The woman smiles gently. “Don’t worry, you won’t hurt her,” Hyunjin looks down at the bundle, carefully taking it into his arms. “It is a shame, that life treated you cruelly child,” She says sadly. </p>
<p>	He looks at the woman and notices the midnight iris. The woman smiling back at his baffled look. “Life also treats you unfairly,” She caresses his cheek turning away from him. “Wait, your daughter,” The woman turns her head to him, “What daughter?” She vanishes. </p>
<p>	Hyunjin looks down and sees that the baby is gone, looking through the bundle he is blinded by a bright pink light. Lifting his hand to protect his eyes. The light fades and he looks down at the empty bundle. What! </p>
<p>	Suddenly the light in front of him grows and grows to engulf him in light. He hears a mumble, “Two souls unite as one, I have blessed your CL as you have blessed me.” </p>
<p>	He gasps, sitting up in what appears to be a room. “Hyunjin, you’re awake!” The prince looks to his left and sees Minho, looking like he hadn’t slept in weeks. He hears movement and turns to his right, looking at a bewildered Bom.</p>
<p>	With shaky lips, he utters, “Who is CL?” Bom gulps at him. Sighing deeply before turning to him. “I’m sorry, your highness, for I have not been entirely honest,” Hyunjin glares at the woman looking at her and solely her. Until he hears a gasp. “Hyunjin your eye,” Minho shouts, getting a mirror to give to the prince. </p>
<p>	Hyunjin's lips tremble at his reflection. His left eye is still a midnight blue but his right is pink. What is happening? Bom sighs caressing his hand. “I will tell you everything you want to know, your highness,” Bom bows to him.</p>
<p>	Hyunjin looks at her once more, “What am I?” Bom takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry, your highness,” She utters looking away. “WHAT AM I!” He shouts, getting frustrated. “You are a child of Oura,” She says but Hyunjin looks at her in disbelief. “Stop with the bullshit and tell me what I am!”</p>
<p>	“You are a child of Oura,” Hyunjin opens his mouth to shout but Bom beats him to it. “But you were not created naturally,” She looks at him with a serious glint in her eyes. “You were an experiment, created before Orafell, before the war, You were birthed by your mother, but your soul was not created naturally,” She stands before him. </p>
<p>	“CL made you with her power, she was frustrated with the lack of memories, she sought out meaning, she cursed our sisters, she made Orafell,” Bom walks to the window sill sitting on it, gliding her finger across the glass. “ She wanted to make more children of Oura, but she falled each and every time until she made your soul,” She wanted to give birth to you, but couldn’t the soul she created was a male and men can’t have the power, it would kill them. </p>
<p>	Tapping on the glass she continues, “She ran away, we tried to find her and we thought we did, but it turns out it wasn’t her, it was your mother, but she didn’t appear to have a soul of her own, she had CL’s soul or at least half of it,” Hyunjin looks at her. </p>
<p>	“CL cloned herself and split her soul among the clone, I guess she was trying to birth you through the clone, but it was for naught, Until one day we heard of an oracle being burned in your kingdom,” She turns to him. “Suddenly news broke out that the clone was pregnant,” She opens her hand, a light purple glow emits from her palm, a light smoke wrapping around her hand. </p>
<p>	“CL seemed to lose herself, she disappeared, we couldn’t find her, Dara tried she went out, but I- I can't feel our sister, not until,” Bom tears up, her eyes glossy. Her face contorts to a sorrowful look. Pain swirled in her eyes as she looked at Hyunjin. </p>
<p>	“You know that you have 2 souls inside of you,” The prince nods at this, gulping at the stare he receives from the older woman. “Your Highness, I’m sorry to say this but you were... Are an experiment by CL, She created you.”</p>
<p>	The silence is deafening, the tension thick in the air. Hyunjin practically vibrates in anger and confusion, “Why didn’t you tell me this!” He shouts, a voice filled with insecurities. “We didn’t think you were ready, your highness, we figured it was best to train you then tell you about your true identity but then you somehow opened the hatch.”</p>
<p> Hyunjin looks around at the room. Turning to Minho who has a look of concern but other than that he didn’t look at the prince any differently. “How long was I asleep,” He asks in a small voice, barely even louder than a breath. “Roughly a week, my prince,” Minho answers, wrapping one of Hyunjin’s hands in his own. </p>
<p>“I-is CL my mother?” He turns to Bom who looks as confused, “We do not know,” This time everyone looks at her. “She had a mission in mind, but with each failure, she grew darker,” Tears fall from Bom's eyes as her legs wobble beneath her. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t bare her sadness, she was a wreck but we couldn’t do anything if she doesn’t listen,” Her lips tremble as she continues, “We tried our hardest, then when she made your soul from the magic in the earth, she had hope,” </p>
<p>“That hope was crushed when she couldn’t birth you, not even her clone could,” Bom places her hands against her chest, a purple light pulsing beneath her hands, “We felt her... Whe-when she gave up, we felt her when… when she died,” Bom falls to her knees, hand laying limp at her side. </p>
<p>“We don’t know how the oracle got it, but she got CL's other soul half, and when she was executed she transferred that power to you, your highness, you see, that power allowed you to be born, CL split her soul between two parts, herself and her power,” She digs into her robe taking out a locket. </p>
<p>Opening the golden trinket she smiles at the photo inside. “She gave the part of herself to her clone while keeping her power, but when she gave up, the oracle received the part of CL that had her power, that power was given to you Hyunjin,” The prince looks at his palms. </p>
<p>“I’m the son of a clone, a clone created by CL who also created my soul, and the only reason I’m alive is because I needed her power… why?” Bom looks at him, eyebrows frown at him, “What do you mean why?” </p>
<p>Hyunjin looks up at her, “Why did I need her power,” Bom sighs not knowing how to answer that. “We do not know, CL was unpredictable, I doubt she knew why herself, I doubt she even knew you needed her power if she did maybe she would’ve been here or at the very least left happy,” She closes the locket shoving it into a pocket on her robe. </p>
<p>She stands up and looks at the prince. “I think that is enough for today, we don’t want to overwhelm you, your highness please rest,” She turns to leave. “Wait!”</p>
<p>Bom stops in her tracks centimeters from the door. “Don’t you wanna know how I know,” Bom smiles at the prince, smiling at the prince. “We heard you talking in your sleep, your highness, I figured you were having a vision,” Hyunjin looked at her in surprise turning to Minho who nods. </p>
<p>“I saw the past,” It is Bom’s turn to look surprised, looking at the prince with a puzzled expression, though she shakes her head, gulping at the thought, ‘How is that possible.’ She leaves the room after that not even looking back. ‘Not even CL knew about our past, how does he,’ she places a hand on a nearby wall, panting harshly, not able to piece her thoughts together.</p>
<p>Back in the room Hyunjin turns to Minho who is immediately by the prince’s side. “Minho I-I-” Minho places a finger onto the prince’s lips silencing him. Taking the Hyunjin into his arms. “My prince, let’s rest, would you like me to stay?” the guard asks as softly as possible. Hyunjin nods at him snuggling further into his guard’s arms. </p>
<p>Minho smiles laying down on the small bed taking Hyunjin with him, wrapping his arms tightly around the prince’s middle, protective and warm. “Go to sleep my prince, I will remain here to protect you,” Hyunjin sighs nuzzling closer and finally drifting to sleep. </p>
<p>Minho smiles at the peaceful look on the prince’s face, adoring it even more. He leans down and places a single kiss on the sleeping man’s forehead before also succumbing to the dream realm, it has been a stressful week for everyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmm there is alot more going on!<br/>I wonder what is next for our duo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>